Friends With Benefits
by O.o-just me-o.O
Summary: They agreed to be friends with benefits. No emotions, no guilt and especially no love... Just sex... Things will turn out  alright... Right?
1. Introducing me

**Okay, so, I know what you're thinking. 'Why the Hell are you starting another story when you can't properly update another story of yours.' Well, I don't really have a reason but, I thought this might be a good story. I'll try it with the first chapter and see if the reviews are or if there are any reviews on this that are or will be positive. So, if no one really likes and or minds this I'll delete it. Yeah, so, no shit…..yet. **

**So here goes….**

* * *

><p><em>If you wanna know, here it goes.<br>Gonna tell ya there's a part of me that shows,  
>If we're close, gonna let you see everything,<br>But remember that you asked for it.  
>I'm trying to do my best to impress,<br>But it's easier to let you take a guess, at the rest,  
>But you wanna hear what lives in my brain, in my heart,<br>Well, you asked for it.  
>For your perusing,<br>At times confusing,  
>Slightly amusing<em>

_Introducing me _

_Introducing me- Nick Jonas_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Friends with Benefits<em>**

**_Chapter one_**

"Cole, I want you to get to the airport and pick up our new clients and convince them to work in this company. I don't want them getting themselves to any other of our rivals." My partner Ryan told me from where he was.

I was forced to look up from Beyonce's dance moves in Who Run the World to my business partner.

"Ry-Ry, can't you have someone go and pick up our new clients instead? I'm busy watching Beyonce here." I say sighing.

"No. And can you please call me by my last name? It makes me feel unprofessional making you call me by the name you called me with when we were still 7." He said forcing me to get up from my chair.

"But Ry-" He gave me a stern look, I sighed before saying sarcastically" I mean, Mr. Anderson," I said rolling my eyes. "I don't even know our new clients that well. All I know is that they're 4 best friends from Minnesota and that they just went here to sing and fulfill their dreams of becoming famous. And I have the complete right to be called my last name too. I'm your _partner_ , and I don't work for you. If I should remind you we work _together._Remember?"

He rolled his eyes at me.

" Oh, pa-lease. They already auditioned and they got the talent. And you know that they _will_ be famous with our company's help. Now, get your ass up and get them from the airport."

"Why can't you go? I always pick up our clients instead of you." I said groaning as I was turning my chair around.

"Because, I gotta do some paperwork around here." He said rolling he's sleeves and loosening his tie a bit.

"Yeah, well don't strip in front of me now." I said getting up.

" Shut up. Now go and get them so that they can sign their contract as a boy band and we'll be done with this shit." He said.

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm on it. I'm on it." I said grabbing my purse.

I should probably give you a biography about myself, huh?

I'm Nicolette Ann Chandler, Cole for short or whatever my friends call me pretty much cuts my name shorter. I'm 5'9 with a perfect hourglass figure that I got from my mom. Mahogany locks that fall just under my shoulder blades. I have a rounded face, pink and slightly plump lips and big eyes that change from hazel to green, I never found out why or how, probably my genes. I have fair, tan skin that people say, slightly glow.

I'm 19 and I have full rights to my dad's company since he died, I guess I'm pretty much the owner.

Well, technically, I guess me and Ryan already own the company, as partners. You see, me and Ryan are best buds, and so were our dad's. So, our dad's started Chandler Records together for their love of music and became one of the most successful music producing companies. Me and Ryan knew each other ever since pre-k, when our dad's introduced us to each other. Since then we already hung out and became best friends. And since we both don't have any siblings, we were both heirs to the company, though we never really had a choice.

We never really got to ask our parents why they chose my dad's last name for the company's name instead of thinking of a name that's more related to music.

When our parents died in an accident, we had to drop out of college and work on the company ourselves.

We never thought that we'd _still _be one of the most successful and rich music producing companies.

Anyways, I checked myself by the left rearview mirror of the limo before hopping in and taking off to L.A.X. to get the boys. I looked out window to see a beautiful sunset. I sat back as I groaned at the fact that I had to work on a perfect day to go to the beach. I just shrugged it off and focused on the fact that I had to get the guys from L.A.X.

The limo eventually had to stop by on L.A.X., so it did.

I went in and saw a bunch of head hunters holding signs of their clients' names.

_Shit!_ I thought.

I forgot our new clients' names_ and_ I don't have shit to call them up with.

I panicked a little before remembering that I had our company's name was on one of the papers that Ryan had me printed. So he was right that, that would come in handy one day.

I gave myself a mental note to thank Ryan before I headed to where the head hunters were waiting for their clients and held up the sign by my chest and waited for those guys to come up to me so that I can go back to my beloved seat and get on with my life of watching Beyonce's music video.

I've waited here for 30 minutes and no sign of the guys. I was getting impatient so, I took my earphones from my purse and stuck them in my phone to watch a video I downloaded to pass the time. I tapped the video of my choice and put the volume on its highest.

Standing there earphones on. One hand holding up our company's sign, the other holding my phone to watch the video. I was about to tap on another video until I felt someone tap on my shoulder. I looked up to find four hot and cute guys looking at me with either a smirk or grin on their faces.

"Um, that's us." The blonde one said.

"I'm sorry, but what's _us_?" I asked him confused.

"I think he means the sign your holding is where we're gonna work." The tall brunette said.

"Oh, well in that case you must be our new clients. I'm Nicolette Chandler one of the company's owners. And you are?" I said.

"Well we haven't really thought for our group's name so we'll have to introduce ourselves one-by-one. I'm Carlos Garcia by the way." The Latino looking one said.

"I'm Kendall Knight." The blonde one said.

"I'm James Diamond." Said the tall brunette.

"And I'm Logan, Logan Mitchell." The cute yet nerdy one told me.

_Well, that would be a really nice sight to see every day of my life. _I thought to myself. But, I shrugged the thought off.

"Nice to meet you guys. Now, come on Ryan wants to meet you guys." I said pointing my finger out the entrance.

They nodded their heads and followed me out of L.A.X. and to the limo to put their bags in the trunk.

"So, do I get to know you guys any better?" I asked when we already settled there.

"Well, were 4 best friends from Minnesota, and wanted to be famous so we moved to L.A. to see what progress we'd get." Kendall informed me.

"Oh, well I'm guessing you guys must be really be talented to have Ryan sign you." I said smiling.

"Well, of course we are!" Carlos said enthusiastically.

I chuckled at his energy and love for what he does.

We got back to Chandler Records. I lead the guys to me and Ryan's office to introduce them to Ryan.

"You guys wait here while I go get Ryan." I said before entering Ryan's office.

"Are they hot?" Ryan asked me eagerly as soon as I closed the door.

I think I forgot to mention that Ryan was gay, huh?

Well, he wasn't, at least until he was 14. That's when he started talking about boys so much.

"Yes, yes they are." I said chuckling.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let them in, duh." He said too excited.

"Okay, okay. Don't get your panties in a bunch." I said as I opened the door to reveal the guys to Ryan.

"Guys, this is Ryan. He's my business partner and best bud." I said venturing them to go inside of his office.

"Hey guys, I'm Ryan Anderson Why don't you introduce yourselves to me." He said shaking each of their hands. But he froze when he saw James. "H-hi." He muttered.

"Well, I'm James Diamond." He said chuckling at the business man's face in front of him.

"I'm Kendall Knight." Kendall said ending James and Ryan's staring session.

"I'm Carlos Garcia." Carlos said next.

"And I'm Logan Mitchell." Logan said smiling the best smile he had.

"Well, all I need for you guys to do is to sign this contract so that we can get you guys to start recording by tomorrow." I said handing them a contract and a pen from Ryan's desk of papers.

After signing the papers Carlos' tummy grumbled.

"Well, you_ must_ hungry, huh?" I said chuckling with the other guys.

"Yeah, plane food really gets on your nerves." He said sighing.

"Well, come on then. I made reservations." Ryan said smiling.

"You did now?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well, it isn't a crime now is it?" He said smirking at me.

Smiling at him I headed out of his office being followed by the guys. We hopped into the limo while we waited for Ryan to jump in with us. When he did, we waited silently to where Ryan told the driver where to go to.

The limo frankly had to stop. I looked out the window to see a fancy-shmantsy restaurant.

"Isn't there a dress code for these kinda places." I asked Ryan confused.

"Well, I did tell them that we wouldn't be dressed up and that we were celebrating so, they allowed us." He said giving me his smartass smile.

I rolled my eyes before a butler-like guy opened the limo's door and greeting us good evening.

We each thanked him and headed for the restaurant. We settled down in a booth as a waitress came and gave us each a menu.

"A-are you sure you wanna treat us here?" Logan said slightly looking worried.

"Ye-yeah. These prices are insane." Kendall said shocked.

"Yeah." Carlos and James said in unison.

''Guys, don't worry. He does this kinda thing allot." I said reassuring them it was all fine.

After we successfully calmed the guys down, we called a waitress to take our orders. Throughout dinner the guys were _still _nervous. But we got them to calm down eventually. We convinced them to tell us more about themselves. We actually learned allot about the guys. Turns out that they were older than us by a few years. Dinner was great. We laughed about the moments in our lives wherein some funny shit went down.

After paying the bill we headed out of the restaurant, to the limo and into the Palm Woods.

Me and Ryan already paid for the apartment they would be staying in. When we got there, I asked the keys from the grumpy fat manager and headed up on the elevator and into their new apartment.

"Guys welcome to your new apartment, apartment 2J" Ryan said before unlocking the door, revealing the guys' new apartment.

"Woah!" The guys all said in unison before running around to check out their new apartment.

"We're glad you guys like it." We said smiling as the boys were playing with whatever seemed fun.

"Guy, come on, we still gotta tell you how we're gonna meet tomorrow." I said as I got their attention/

After instructing the guys on what to do, we agreed that a limo would pick them up from the Palm Woods at 8:00 tomorrow to record their albums first song. We sais our goodbyes before Ryan and I headed out of their apartment heading down, out of the Palm Woods and in to the limo.

"I have a feeling we are gonna like them. Allot " Ryan said in the limo.

"Yeah, I have the very same feeling." I said chuckling.

The rest of the ride was about how Ryan _really _and I mean _really _like the guys especially James. We said our goodbyes when we got to my house. I unlocked the door and locked it again for the night I headed up the stairs and headed to my room, exhausted. I didn't bother to dress up or wash or any of that shit that I do before I go to bed. I just took my pants off, same goes with my bra, shoes and my jewelry, leaving me in my shirt and panties.

I crawled under the sheets and said a little prayer and slept as soon as my head hit the pillow.

~*~*~_line break_~*~*~

Well, today's going well today. The guys got to the studio on 8:00 sharp, as they were told. They're doing great. I'm already practically in love with their voices. They did so well this morning that we're already doing their albums' second song.

But this song didn't need Logan to much so he went out of the booth and sat down on the couch by me.

"Thank you." He told me with a smile.

"For what?" I asked him giving him a look of curiosity.

"For signing us and getting us to do what we really wanted to do." He told me happily.

"Well, it's the least we could do." I told him giving him a sympathetic smile.

He gave me the same smile before looking back at the guys.

We sat there for a while before Ryan said, " Yeah, guys this song might take a while. You can have lunch if you want to."

"Nah, we're good." James said as Kendall and Carlos agreed."

"But I got nothing to do." Logan said matter-of-factly.

"Then_ you _can have lunch." Kendall said.

"Bu-"

"I'll take you." I said looking at him.

"I don't see why not." He said getting up and helping me up too.

We headed for the elevator and waited silently for that _ding_ to come on already.

"Are you asking me on a date?" Logan asked me from my side.

"Wh-what?" I asked shocked.

"You, I'm asking you. Are you asking me on a date Cole? Because, I'm not ready to be dating yet." He told me as we waited for the elevator to go _ding._

"I'm not." I answered.

"Good. Because I don't like you like _that_." He said putting air quotes around that.

"I know, but you don't have to be so mean about telling me you don't like me like _that_." I said acting as if I was sad.

"N-no you don't ge-"

He was cut off when he heard me starting to chuckle. I look up at him and say, "God, you're such a pussy, you know that?" I told him now laughing.

"Hahaha." He laughed sarcastically.

I stood there laughing when that _ding_ finally came on.

"Come on then Mr. Pussy. I wanna eat already. I'm starving over here" I say waiting for him to get in.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He said rolling his eyes at me.

We decided to go to the fast food restaurant across the street. We each ordered what we wanted and paid for it each.

"So, had any girlfriends lately pussy." I said taking a bite from my chicken.

"Yeah we just broke up, but she still wants to be friends. And would you stop calling me a pussy." He said taking a bite from his burger.

"Yeah, I'll stop only if you go to my house tonight." I asked him.

"What? Why?" He asked a bit too confused.

"Because, I just wanna get to know you more. Don't worry just us two. A movie, popcorn and beer." I explained.

"Sounds like a date to me." He said shrugging.

"Shut up." I sais chuckling.

The rest of lunch went great. We got to know things about each other that we never thought would even happen. We laughed really loud that people were already staring at us from our table. But we never did seem to mind. He was pretty shocked that Ryan was gay and that he likes James. He also told me that James was gay too. I gotta say, I wasn't expecting much of that. I also admitted that I was bi and surprisingly he was too. We really understood each other and we both were sympathetic. So, exchanged numbers and got back to the studio.

The rest of the day went great too. We got to record 2 of the guys' songs and they were perfect. The day was so great that the guys didn't even seem tired.

We dropped the guys of on the Palm Woods.

Ryan wanted to get home early. Because he was a bit bummed out that James didn't bother to ask him out. Though, he said that he was happy for me and that Logan and I would be hanging out.

As for me, I'm waiting for Logan to get his ass up here at my house. You see, we agreed he'd meet me here at 8:00. But it's still 7:50 so I guess its fine.

I headed to the kitchen to make some popcorn and grab a whole case of beer. I settled them down on the living room's table before I heard the door bell.

I opened the door to reveal a smoking hot Logan. I guess he didn't always look like nerd whenever I see him. I gotta hand it to him, I was stunned.

He chuckled as he noticed that I was staring at him. "See what you like?'" He asked me with a smug look on his face.

"Shut up and get it." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Nice place you got here." He said sitting on the couch.

"I'd be lying if I said that, that wasn't the first time I heard that." I said grabbing a beer opener.

"Mhmmm, so what movie are we gonna watch?" he said with a mouth full of popcorn.

" Say, _Arthur_?" I asked him.

"Hmmm, good enough for me." He shrugged.

With that, I grabbed _Arthur _and played it on the DVD. The movie was really funny and was great. Though, I was kinda sad that Watson had to die. Though in the end, it was somewhat a cliff hanger. I mean it's a R rated movie. It might as well have sex in it.

"Well that was a cliff hanger. No sex? Sucks man." I said a bit annoyed.

"You thought that was a cliff hanger? And you were waiting for the sex the whole time." He asked me chuckling.

"Yes, to me it was a cliff hanger. And I wasn't thinking of sex the whole time. Maybe half of the time of watching I was waiting for the sex." I said matter-of-factly.

"You know there's this thing called porn, right?" He said as we watched the credits.

"I know. But, God, I miss sex." I say lifting my feet and legs up and pulling them to my chest before taking another sip of beer.

"So do I. I wish sex wasn't something people would be so worked up about." He said taking some popcorn into his mouth.

"I know right. I wish it wouldn't have all that emotion." I said getting some more popcorn.

"Not to mention the guilt." He said sighing.

"Ugh, the guilt. I wish two people could have sex with no strings attached." I said as we both sighed in unison and agreement.

Sooner or later we both finished our beers, but we wanted more so I asked, "Want more beer."

"Yup" He said popping the 'p'.

I stood up and grabbed out bottles from the floor until I noticed his eyes on my ass.

"See anything _you_ like?" I teased, shaking my ass in front of his face a bit. I staying a bit longer before I stood up completely and went to the kitchen to grab more beers.

I could feel his eyes on me though. I was about to grab another beer when he said," Hey Cole."

"Yeah?" I asked from the kitchen.

"Let's have sex." He said as I laughed. "Don't laugh." He said with a serious tone and face." I'm serious, let's have sex like you said, no strings attached." He explained as he got off the couch and into the kitchen.

"You know I don't like you like that." I said still chuckling.

"And I don't like you like that either. That's what makes it perfect." He said looking me into the eyes.

"Why in the Hell would you even want to have sex with me?" I asked a bit interested.

"I dunno. Because we're friends?" He said unsure.

"Oh please. What do you want fucking friends with benefits?" I asked him cocking an eyebrow.

"That's another term we can also use." He said snapping his fingers.

"Okay, hold on. I thought you were the nerdy one of your group?" I said pointing at him.

"What? Nerds can't want to have sex?" He said rolling his eyes.

I looked him straight in the eyes before saying, "You swear you don't want anything thing from me other than sex?"

"Yes, I do." He said chuckling. But do you swear you don't want anything from me other than sex? You know you girls just change."

"I swear I don't want anything from you other than sex." I said.

"Okay." He said.

"Okay." I said.

"So I guess we should just start." I said not knowing what to do.

"Here I'll start." He said as he started kissing me vigorously.

I was a bit stunned but went with it anyways. He ran his wet tongue through my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I obliged as I opened my mouth to let there be a fight of dominance between the two of us. Lucky for me I won. He lifted me up on the kitchen counter and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I was slowly getting wet as one of his hand snaked into my shirt and under my bra to massage my nipple. I moaned out loudly as he pinched my nipple, sending shock waves straight to my wet core. I whimpered as he took his hand out of my shirt. He chuckled at my reaction only breaking the kiss for seconds just to pick me up bridal style and kissing me harshly as he headed up to my room.

Next thing I knew I was being thrown down to my bed as he….

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's chapter one. <strong>

**I'm sorry I left you on a total cliff hanger right there.**

**And I'm also sorry that this chapter sucked hard ass.**

**Give me your honest opinion on it and review if I should delete the story or get on with it. You decide.**

**Please R&R! It would mean allot to me. Thanks ya'lls ;D**


	2. The Benefits start

Okay, so. I guess I'll continue the story but I don't know if it would get much for hits. If this chapter isn't really minded or if it really isn't reviewed or all that, I _might_ delete this story. You guys tell me if you like the story so that I wouldn't feel guilty or anything. I really do want your opinions so I'd know what you want with this story.

_Thank you to my reviewers:_

**Ammg**

** Mrs Penlow Henderschmidt**

Now, onto the chapter!

* * *

><p><em>Love is great, love is fine (Oh oh oh oh oh)<br>Out the box, outta line (Oh oh oh oh oh)  
>The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more (Oh oh oh oh oh)<em>

_Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it  
>Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it<br>Sticks and stones may break my bones  
>But chains and whips excite me <em>

_– S&M Rihanna_

* * *

><p><strong>Friends with Benefits <strong>

**Chapter two **

I woke up the next morning, the sunlight peering onto my face and hurting my eyes.

"Fucking hurts, man." I muttered to myself.

I stirred around to block the sun's race from my face, so I can get back to sleep. When I rested flat against my chest I noticed an arm wrap around my waist to pull me close to them.

I turned my head to find Logan soundly sleeping. I smiled to myself that he looked really cute. He's hair ruffled, lips parting slightly, with a little goofy smile on him. I chuckled as I remember last night's events.

_~Flashback~_

_Next thing I knew I was being thrown down to my bed as he…._

_Crawled on top of me, leaving wet kisses down my neck. I moaned out as he bit and sucked hard on my pulse point. I could feel him smirking against my neck, before repeating the action more harshly. I lolled my head back as my eyes were half lidded from pleasure._

_He crawled back up to me giving me a wet kiss, before he took off his shirt._

_I pushed him back to study his body. Watching every dent there were on his abs. I grinned, before flipping us both. _

_Now, I was in control._

_ I leaned back down to give him a kiss before I stuck my tongue in his mouth exploring every corner of it, not leaving one inch of space left._

_I pulled away to trail my wet tongue down his neck, sucking and biting on his skin there. I made him groan when I bit down on his pulse point this time. _

_I studied the hickey I left there, smiling triumphantly, before trailing my tongue down further, making him moan and groan as I sucked, licked and even bit down on each if his nipples. I trailed down further licking the dent of his abs before taking his pants off , leaving him in his boxers._

_"Do you need me, baby?" I asked as I rubbed him through his boxers._

_"Mhmmm." He moaned as I completely took off his boxers, revealing his hard member._

_I slowly pumped it as I watched his eyes go half lidded from pleasure. I made a steady rhythm pumping it before running my thumb over the tip, making him moan or groan every time._

_Before I could even take it in, he sat up, kissing me viscously as he took of my shirt, my bra coming off next._

_I pushed him down on the bed again before I straddled him, kissing him, as I stuck my tongue in his mouth. _

_But to my surprise, he rolled us over before I could even get back to his dick. I watched him as he took one of my boobs in his hand before kneading it. I moaned into the kiss as the shockwaves went straight to my wet and slick pussy. _

_He trailed down more, still playing with my tit, as he licked my navel and started fumbling with my pants' button. When he finally got my pants unbuttoned, he pulled it down quickly with my lace panties._

_He gently rubbed me as I moaned at the pleasure that sent shock waves throughout my body._

_"So wet for me." he said as he pulled his hand away from my slick pussy, I whimpered missing the contact as I watched Logan grab a condom from the back pocket of his thrown-on-the-ground pants. _

_The next thing I knew, I was laying there, completely exposed, as I waited for Logan to slip the condom on already._

_Sooner or later, he positioned himself on top of me, harshly kissing me, before, forcefully ramming himself into me. I moaned loudly into the kiss because of the mix of pain and pleasure. He pulled away from the kiss before pulling out completely and ramming right back in._

_I would've screamed the whole time if Logan's lips weren't muffling them. He pulled away from the kiss before moving down tom my ear huskily whispering, "Say my name."_

_"Logan." His name slipping right past my lips in a moan as he went faster and harder with every thrust he made._

_I was in complete bliss as he hit my prostate. By then, I was pretty much chanting his name, screaming it out loud._

_"I never thought you'd be such a screamer." Logan said leaning down to muffle my cries of pleasure._

_He hit my G-spot multiple times making me moan, groan, scream or whatever kinda noise I make whenever I have sex._

_"I-I'm go-gonna…."I tried saying that I was going to cum any time soon._

_"Just let it out, baby." He said getting the message._

_He made one more hard thrust into me that made me fall apart. I came hard screaming his name as I did so._

_I guess seeing me fall apart under him done it for him too; he came not long after me. _

_We laid there panting, while he was still inside me and on me. _

_He gave me a peck on the lips as he pulled out of me, throwing the condom to the trash bin next to my bed. _

_I playfully slapped him on the arm when he chuckled at the fact that I was still shaking from all the aftershocks I had._

_"G'night." I said, still slightly panting as I closed my eyes._

_"Night." He said as we both drifted to sleep._

_~End of Flashback~_

I remembered that we had to be in the studio today before lunch, though it was still 9:38.

I smiled as I sat up, with a sheet over my chest before shaking Logan to wake him up. I chuckled as Logan buried his face in the pillow before muttering something. I shook him again, this time a bit harder than the last.

"It's too early." He said, this time clearly, as his face was still buried into the pillow.

"Dude, it's already 9:39, get up." I said shaking him a bit more.

"See? It's too early." He whined, moving his head to the side so I can see his face.

"Well, you have to wake up sooner or later." I said poking him on the nose, this time he actually opened his eyes.

"You owe me for making me wake up too early."He said before sitting up himself, before ruffling his already messed up hair.

I chuckled as I slung my legs over the bed and picked up my panties, Logan doing the same with his boxers.

I slipped my panties on before standing up and heading to the bathroom, sheet still around me, heading to the bathroom.

~*~_Line Break~*~_

The guys are up to recording their album's third song. Ryan had to pick up something's for the guys, so I'm left here with the guys recording their albums third song.

I smirked to myself whenever I caught Logan giving me a devilish smirk. I knew that he was up to something again tonight. Chuckling to myself as I imagined the 'scenes' from last night every once in a while.

"Okay, guys. You can take a quick break. All I gotta do is a little editing on this, and you can get back in to record." I said through the speaker making them sigh in relief.

They headed out of the booth as I started giving the right harmonies and echo's to the song. I was about to put in another harmony to make the song a tad bit better than it already was, when I heard someone close the door and look it at the same time.

I smirked to myself knowing it was Logan.

I swirled my chair around seeing Logan leaning against the door, grinning at me devilishly.

"Too early for that don't you think? And the fact that we're still here at the studio doesn't disturb you? They might here us." I said standing up and heading over to him.

"Yes, but we won't have sex." He said sitting down on the coach by the door.

"What did you want to talk about then?" I asked curious of what he wanted to talk about.

"Oh, I never said I didn't want to hear you scream again." He said, gently pushing down the coach.

"What do you mean?" I said smirking up at him.

"You know, the usual thing people do when they're out with friends, yet wanting to relieve sexual tension." He said his head, heading down to my neck to suck on whatever's left of my skin that still didn't have a hickey to it.

"And what would that be? Giving me a hickey?" I said matter- of-factly.

I was waiting for him to answer but the answer I got wasn't what I was expecting for, he was slipping his hand into my pants, slowly making me wet.

The next thing I knew, my load moans and screams of pleasure were being muffled by his lips as his fingers multiplied in me, moving faster, harder and occasionally curling and scissoring in me. I was close to my climax. I nodded my head while kissing Logan. I guess he got the message, because, he pulled his fingers out, shoving them back in hitting my prostate. I screamed his name into the kiss, releasing.

I managed to put myself back together in a few minutes, as I looked at Logan who, sat there, grinning at me.

"What?" I asked, slightly chuckling to myself.

"Nothing, it's just glad that we're friends." He said getting up.

"With benefits." I finished his sentence for him before we smiled at each other and both went on with what we were doing like nothing ever happened.

_~*~*~*~*~*later in time~*~*~*~*~*_

These past three months have been great. The guys recorded the whole album and each of their songs became huge hits!

Ryan finally told James how he felt about him when it was the Big Time Rush party. And now, they're dating.

Oh, and yeah, that's what we agreed to call the band Big Time Rush.

Logan and I on the other hand are still 'friends with benefits', yet are best friends too. Paparazzi keep on asking us if we're dating, but we never seem to be bothered by it. We just laugh and explain that we're just close friends like any other Hollywood star. Well, unless your best friends with someone you have sex with to relieve sexual tension, than yeah, we're pretty much normal.

We asked each other if it was okay to start dating other people but would still continue this 'no-strings-attached' thing. We both agreed that it was fine with us.

Actually, Logan's dating this model for two months now.

I, on the other hand, haven't dated anyone in a while. Not that I didn't want to date anyone, but I just wanted to be single for now.

Though, I have to be honest, I kinda miss that, friends with benefits thing me and Logan had.

I don't know why but I guess just miss having sex. And I can't do that with my 'sex buddy' dating someone, now can I?

Kendall and Carlos also started dating.

Like Logan, Kendall also started dating a model. Carlos on the other hand dated an ordinary girl, not that I don't like her. I actually like the fact that Carlos is dating someone normal.

I'm currently here, in my living room, flipping the channels to whatever show I'd like to stop on. It's already 10:15 here, but I don't really seem to give a damn about it. I landed on HBO, _No Strings Attached_ was showing.

I actually wanted to watch the movie. Other than the fact that it's comedy, it's because I can actually relate to it. Unlike other movies that just annoy me as Hell.

I headed to the kitchen to make some popcorn and get a beer when I heard the doorbell ring.

_Who in the fuck would be knocking at my door at 10:17 pm? _I asked myself irritated at the multiple times of the doorbell being rung.

"I'm coming, God damn it!" I said opening the door to see a slightly drunk Logan.

Before I could say anything else he grabbed me by the hips and pulled me in to give me a sloppy kiss.

I pulled away looking at him confused.

"Why the Hell are you here at 10:18? And why are you drunk?" I said, my face centimeters away from him.

"Because, Giselle, you know, the bitch I've been dating, right?" He said as I nodded, smelling the alcohol in his breath.

_So that was her name, Giselle._

"Yeah, well the bitch thought I was in love with you and thought that I cheated on her, so she broke up with me." He slurred.

"Well, didn't you convince her that you weren't cheating on her? I haven't even had sex with you for two months now."I said pulling away from him to let him in the house.

"I tried okay! But she won't listen." He said sitting down on my coach as I locked the door.

"Dude, chill. Look on the bright side, now you're single and you're free to do some shit with your life that didn't go down while you were dating Giselle." I said handing him a beer.

He sighed and took the beer from my hand before taking a sip. He looked up at the TV saying, "No strings attached, huh? I'm up for it."

I sat down next to him watching the movie with him, enjoying every scene. We occasionally laughed whenever one of the actors did something nutty.

Mid-way throughout the movie I noticed that I was already resting my head on Logan's shoulder, with one of his arms around my waist. I didn't mind it at first until I felt his hand slip down to cup my ass.

"You want to have sex don't you?'" I said looking up at him.

He looked down at me chuckling, "Well, I did miss all those nights when I'd fuck you senseless. So, there's no shit in that sentence."

"Fine." I simply said turning the TV off, before straddling him, cupping his face saying, "I missed you Logie." Before kissing him gently.

I woke up the next morning to the sound of the sheets ruffling beside me. I looked to my right and saw Logan, with a messy looking bed head. I chuckled as I ruffled his hair to wake him up, for sure he did. To my surprise, he didn't seem to protest. I just smiled at me before sitting up saying, "Good morning".

" Good mornin' to you too." I said as I watched him slip his boxers on. I chuckled at his cuteness as he stretched and yawned in front of me.

I headed to the bathroom, sheet still over my body, to take a shower. I closed the door to the bathroom, but didn't lock it anyhow. I dropped the sheet on the floor as I got into the shower turning the water on. I slightly hummed as the warm water dropped down on my skin, also relaxing my muscles. I closed my eyes as I let the water drip down onto me. I jumped in shock when two arms wrapped around me from behind. Turns out, Logan followed me into the shower. Which led to hot shower sex.

We both got dressed before having breakfast and heading to the studio. We laughed and talked about last night throughout the ride to the studio.

We were laughing about a joke Logan was talking about as we entered Ryan's office. We were still facing each other as he said the last line of the joke when we turned to Ryan, but Ryan was beside _her_, Logan's ex, Giselle.

She was there, arms crossed, brow arched and giving both, me and Logan a death glare.

"Guys I have bad news." Ryan said looking sad.

_Oh, this **CAN'T** be good._

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's chapter two. I'm sorry I left you on another cliff hanger there. And I'm also sorry for all the typos in there. You see, I was rushing because I have school tomorrow and it's really late so, yeah.<strong>

**The flashback was from where chapter 1 ended.**

**Oh, and don't forget to tell me if I should really continue this story from here on out. I _NEED _your opinions on this. _PLEASE_! **

**Oh, and if you have any suggestions, just PM me about it. I'm completely fine with it.**

**Please R&R. The more the reviews are the faster I'll update the story. **


	3. Bitch Please

**Okay, so no shit on shit, I'm going to continue the story. BUT! If I don't get at least 30 reviews by the 5th chapter, I'm gonna have doubts. I know I sound like a bitch somewhat black mailing you like this but, I'm just uncomfortable writing something people don't mind too much.**

**So it's up to you guys to give me reviews.**

**I've also been worried that I'm starting to have writers block. Let's just pray that, shit like that doesn't go down. Now shall we?**

_Now, I want to thank all my ever so lovely reviewers for reviewing:_

_x-Lee-x-Chris-x-Logie's girl-x_

_Mrs Penlow Henderschmidt_

_SWACGleekFreak_

_Ravenwashere_

_**Now, onto the story!**_

_(Bridge)_

_Girl what you drinking__  
><em>gone let sink in<em>  
><em>here for the weekend<em>  
><em>thinkin<em>  
><em>we can<em>  
><em>see what we can be if we press fast forward<em>  
><em>just one more round and you're down i know it<em>  
><em>fill another cup up<em>  
><em>feelin on yo butt what<em>  
><em>you don't even care now<em>  
><em>i was unaware how<em>  
><em>fine you was before my buzz set in my buzz set in (my buzz set in)<em>_

_(Chorus)_

_Blame it on the goose__  
><em>Got you feeling loose<em>  
><em>Blame it on tron (petron)<em>  
><em>Got you in the zone<em>  
><em>Blame it on the ah ah ah ah ah alcohol<em>  
><em>Blame it on the ah ah ah ah ah alcohol<em>  
><em>Blame it on the vodka<em>  
><em>Blame it on the henny<em>  
><em>Blame it on the blue tab<em>  
><em>Got you feeling dizzy<em>  
><em>Blame it on the ah ah ah ah ah alcohol<em>  
><em>Blame it on the ah ah ah ah ah ah ah alcohol<em>_

_-Blame It by Jamie Foxx_

"Wh-what is it Ryan?" I asked confusion obviously in my face.

"You see, Giselle here wants Logan to work for her dad's company, Domino Records, instead of working for our company." Ryan said running a hand through his hair.

"W-wait, your dad _owns_ Domino Records?" I asked Giselle, shocked.

"Yes, and he want Logan to work for _our_ company as a single artist not a group." She said rolling her eyes at me for talking at me.

"You can't do that. Logan hasn't even auditioned. And you need to audition to get signed to a company." I said, trying to keep my cool and avoiding a lawsuit if I punch that bitch.

"But, I can. And he did, well, not purposely. He sang for our family when I invited him for dinner the last week. Remember, Logie? My dad was really impressed." She said looking at Logan with an innocent look.

"I-I did sing. But I never thought that her dad would actually like me." Logan said slightly nervous.

"Oh, but daddy did like your voice. In fact, he even said that your voice could get you _really_ famous, as a single artist though." She said moving closer to Logan.

Logan had a shocked look on his face. He looked down at his shoes, clearly turning confused.

"Well, it's Logan's choice. As much as we persuade him to work for our companies, he still has the decision." Ryan said, aggravated.

"Well, Logie? You have to choose, Chandler Records or Domino Records?" Giselle said putting emphasis on Domino Records.

"I choose…." Logan couldn't continue his sentence, the look of confusion and worry on his face.

"Well? Logan you have to choose sooner or later. Your girlfriends company or the company you were first signed to?" I said looking him straight into the eyes.

Logan stayed quiet for a while.

"I-I can't choose. A-and Giselle isn't my girlfriend anymore." He finally said sighing as Giselle rolled her eyes at him.

"You can't choose? Well, how do you suppose we put this then?" Ryan said cocking an eyebrow.

"Well, we can give him some time to think." I suggested.

"Let's leave it at that then. Logan, you have a month or two, if you want, to choose what company you are going to choose." Ryan said as he stood up from his desk.

"Thank you, Ryan." Logan said with a smile.

"Really? Two months to think about what company you'd want to work with?" Giselle said putting her hands on her hips.

"Just leave him alone Giselle, he's already confused enough." I said glaring at her.

"Whatever. I'm out. But Logie, don't forget to choose the better company." And with that, Giselle was out the door.

We stood there in deafening silence, waiting for someone, anyone to break the silence.

Thankfully, the three other guys decided to barge in.

"Good mornin' everybody." Carlos said in a happy tone of voice.

"What with the mood in this room?" Kendall asked.

Ryan, Logan, and I all stared at each other before nodding in agreement; we had to tell the guys.

We told the guy about Giselle this morning, how Logan had to choose, and everything else. The guys were pretty upset about what Giselle was doing to Logan. They cursed at her and her name and did everything to try and offend her, though she was nowhere near us. It took us a while to calm the guys down and have them straightened up for recording.

~~~~~Line Break~~~~~

I got home with a sigh. Today was just plain shitty, not like the other days too. I mean with Giselle's deal and all the things the guys had to do for today. We finished out shit early though, it's actually still 6:23.

I set my keys on the counter before dragging myself to the couch. I sighed as I fell face- first against the couch. I stirred so that now I was resting on my back. I grabbed the remote and switched it to MTV to listen to whatever was playing.

Lucky for me, Blame It by Jamie Foxx was playing. I loved that song. I turned up the volume and started singing to the song. I was singing to T-Pain's part as the door bell rang. I got up off the couch, not bothering to stop singing.

I opened the door as I sang to the chorus, my eyes closed.

"Blame it on the ah ah ah ah ah alcoh-"I stopped singing and opened my eyes as I heard a very familiar voice chuckle at me.

"So, you want me to blame the fact that you're singing like nuts, on the alcohol, huh?" Logan said as he walked past me and into my house.

"Yeah, sure thing. Please. Enter my house, I don't mind at all." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes at him as I locked the door.

"Why, thank you dear miss." He mocked me.

I hit him on the arm playfully as I sat down next to him.

Many songs later, we ended up with beer and a bowl of sweet strawberries and a chocolate dip.

"Giselle's a bitch." Logan suddenly said from my right as we listened to The Real Slim Shady by Eminem.

"Yeah, we haven't clarified that yet, have we?" I said sarcastically, as I shook my head chuckling.

"Well, she is. I mean really. I wouldn't choose her dad's company for a billion bucks." He said smiling back at me.

"Oh really? You wouldn't work for their company even if they paid you a billion bucks?" I asked him narrowing my eyes playfully.

"Okay. Maybe I would. But! I still want to work as a group for them even though." He told me matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You must really love those guys." I said rolling my eyes at him.

"Well, maybe not _love_ them but I guess I care for them." He told me shrugging.

"Okay? Now, are you serious on this Giselle thing? I mean, you have two months to think about it. If you wanted to work for our company, you might as well said so." I told him as raised his eyebrows at me.

"I dunno. It's just that I'm not _too_ sure about it." He said obviously confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I just don't know, okay?"

"Fine, fine by me." I said throwing my hands up in mock surrender.

He rolled his eyes at me before smirking maniacally. I raised an eyebrow at him as he leaned forward, slowly pushing me down the couch.

"What the Hell are you doing?" I asked giggling.

He didn't answer, instead he started tickling my sides viciously. I laughed my ass off trying to get him off of me.

"Don't fight it." He told me as he smirked down at me, tickling me harder.

"Lo-Logan, st-op it!" I tried saying in between fits of laughter.

"What? You don't like _this_?" He said as he tickled me harder than before.

I held him by the shoulders, still laughing, as I forcefully switched our positions, making us fall onto the carpeted floor.

He was caught off guard as I stood up and ran up the stairs.

"Come back here!" He yelled, as he got up and ran up to me.

"Catch me first." I said as I ran around the second floor.

I looked over my shoulder to see a panting, yet smiling, Logan. I grinned as I ran into my room. I realized my stupidity when I noticed that there was nowhere to run away to, let alone hide. I put my hands in the air in mock surrender as Logan caught up to me, locking my room's door behind him. He walked up to me with a sly grin on his face, slightly sweating and panting at the same time.

I honestly had to say that Logan was hot all panting and sweating in front of me.

"You should know better than to run away from me you know." He said, as he took a step forward while I took a step back.

I kept inching backward, until the back of my knees hit the foot of my bed, catching me off guard, making me fall onto my bed.

I watched as Logan came in front with me. I looked up at him as he gently leaned down, his face hovering above mine, with lust written all over it. I smiled right back at him before burying by hands in his hair as I pulled him forward for a kiss. The kiss was innocent and sweet. We pulled away from each other as we looked into each others' lust-filled yes. I pulled him back down to kiss him, this time a bit more rough and intense than the last.

He gently slipped arms around the small of my waist as he pushed me up on the bed, so my head was already resting on my pillows.

I arched y back as he massaged by breasts through my shirt.

I was about to take off his shirt when,

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! _

I groaned when I heard Logan's phone ring. He sighed as he pulled his phone out of his pants to answer it, grunting as he did so.

"Great timing James. Just plain wonderful of you!" Logan said sarcastically, as I chuckled at him.

I placed my hand over my mouth, as I tried muffling my laughter, as he put on speaker.

"Dude, come back here at the apartment!" We heard Carlos, as we gave each other confused looks.

"Give me one good reason." Logan said as I just stared up at him, grinning.

"Because we got drinks! You can't miss out on this man!" Kendall now speaking.

"Am I on speaker?" Logan asked as I tried pulling off of him.

"La duh, dude." Kendall said slightly slurring.

"Are you drunk?" I asked, my eyes widening at my stupidity.

"Cole? Is that you? What are you doing with our Logie?" Carlos said as we heard heavy footsteps in the background, which sounded more of tipping.

"H-he visited me. He wanted to tell me about-uh-the." I looked up at Logan asking him what to say.

"The fact that I really think that Giselle is a fucking bitch." He told me rolling his eyes at me.

"Well then, come here then! You guys _cannot_ miss out on this. We're drinking _because_ of that bitch." James said, as the clashing of bottles could be heard.

"I don't see why not." I said shrugging, as Logan looked at me giving me that 'What the Hell are you fucking doing' look.

"Okay then. We'll meet you guys here in 15 minutes or so." Kendall said hanging up.

"Get off me then. I want to drink the night away too." I said trying to slip out of Logan's grip.

"You owe me, after tonight, I want a whole lotta benefits." He told me getting off of me.

"Fine then. I'm driving though." I said as I got up and out of my room, Logan not following far behind.

We fixed ourselves up before I grabbed my keys from the kitchen counter and into my car. The whole ride wasn't too quiet. Logan and I talked about all the benefits we were going to get from each other, we laughed at each other for making up silly requests of each other. Believe it or not, only 15 minutes of driving gave us enough time to make some rules, though it was only like 5.

_Rules that **have **to be followed._

_1. __No mushy stuff about each other.__2. __Will not call each other cute and cuddly names.__3. __Won't think about each other during sad times__4. __No calling each other in the middle of the night just to talk about our problems.__5. __No telling anyone that we're together just to cover for ourselves._

We agreed to add more rules if we needed to.

We laughed thinking about our rules as we hopped off the car and into the Palm Woods. We were greeted by confused, happy, shocked and smirking faces as we both entered the Palm Woods. We looked at each other, thinking about why people were looking at us like we kept a secret relationship, as we entered the elevator.

"Well, that was weird." Logan spoke up as we waited for the elevator to get to our floor.

We got out of the elevator as we walked down the hallway, heading to 2J. Before we could even knock, James opened the door, his arms wide open, one hand empty and one hand holding a vodka bottle.

"I thought I heard someone goin' down the hall." James half slurred, half said.

"Okay? How are you so drunk already? We just got off the phone, like, 15 minutes ago." I said entering the apartment with Logan. Seeing the apartment messy, pillows thrown around, empty bottles all around the place, smelling like alcohol and the music turned up high.

"That's because shit happens very, very fast." Carlos slurred, so it came out as, " Da-datz beguz shwit hawppends bewy, bewy, vast."

I chuckled shaking my head from side to side, as Carlos, was really drunk.

"Well don't leave us out on the drinks. Give me some of that shit!" I said grabbing the Vodka bottle out of James' hand. I downed the drink, or at least what I could.

"Logie! Nice to see you're here!" Kendall said emerging from one of the rooms.

"Hmm. Now, where the fuck is my drink." Logan said chuckling.

"It's on the counter dumbass." Kendall said turning up the music more.

"K-dog, you turn up the music more, Bitters is gonna kill us. He might even call the P.D.A." James said slightly turning down the music.

The whole night went awesomely. We drank ourselves whole bottles of Vodka, Patron, Henny. And all that shit. We played truth or dare, ending up all half naked, all our tops off, hickeys on us, our saliva all over us for we dared each other to lick shots off of our bodies. The guys stared at me every once in awhile, drooling over my covered boobs, as I drooled over their awesomely toned bodies.

I was next as Carlos turned the bottle. The guys howled as the bottle pointed to me. I rolled my eyes at them as I automatically said, "Dare."

"Fine. Cole I dare you to lick _this _off Logan catching this." Carlos said as he spilled some Patron down Logan's hips, towards his toned stomach, up to his lips, where Logan bit a strawberry in between his lips.

"Really Carlos? Another licking?" I asked him moving closer to Logan.

"Hey, it's fun to watch. Now go." Carlos said.

I rolled my eyes as I positioned myself at Logan's hips.

"You guys ready?" I asked them reassuringly.

"Yeah!" They all said in unison.

With that, I started licking the liquid off Logan, starting form his hips, receiving howls from the guys. I licked up further, my tongue reaching the dent of his abs, up to his neck and finally I got to his chin, leaving a trail of my saliva on his body, before I took the strawberry in my mouth; the strawberry's juices dripping passing down my lips. Logan looked at me eyes full of lust as he lifted his hand up to wipe off the juice dripping down my lip.

"My turn." I said as I got off Logan, spinning the bottle.

This time it was Kendall. I dared Kendall to take off all his clothes, leaving his boxers on as I told him to dance to 'I'm Sexy and I Know It' by LMFAO. At first, Kendall refused, but he finally budged and took off his clothes, leaving him completely in his boxers. I played the song as Kendall started waving his covered dick in the air with the beat. We were laughing our asses off by the time he was done.

The rest of the night went smoothly. Well, if you consider being left in your underwear for the night, while getting drunk smooth then, yeah.

I woke up the next morning, to my head pounding. I closed my eyes as the sun hit my face, reaching up to massage my temple. I pulled the sheets over my head to see that-like last night- I was still in my underwear. I popped my head out of the sheets again as I observed my surroundings; the room I was in was so not mine. I turned to my side to smell a very familiar scent. I immediately recognized the scent; Logan of course. I grinned happily to myself remembering last night's events.

I was about to sit up when an arm went around my waist. I looked over my shoulder to see a sleepy Logan. I smiled at myself as I always thought that he was adorable when he slept.

I wanted to untangle myself from him. But before I could he spoke in a groggy voice, "Don't leave yet."

"I won't, I'm just gonna take a shower." I chuckled as I untangled his arm from me.

But before I could even stand up, a pain hit my head.

Fucking Hell, man.

I forgot that I was going to have a hang-over from last night's happenings.

I fell back into bed as Logan chuckled at me.

"See, I told you not to get up from the bed just yet. You'll feel dizzy." He said in a whisper, knowing that if he spoke loudly, he'll bring us both pain.

I slipped right back under the sheets as his arm wrapped around me like before. I was on the verge of sleeping, until, the door swung open.

"Top of the morning!" Carlos said entering the room, fully clothed and fresh.

Logan and I grunted loudly as Carlos' voice hit our eardrums like fucking gun-shots.

"Carlos, keep it down. We're having hang over's, over here." I told him in a whisper yell.

"Oh, sorry. It's just that I Ryan called and he said that he would give us the day off. Something about a meeting came up, I think." He said whispering this time.

"How are you out of your hang over already?" Logan said, muffling his voice from behind me.

"Because I'm awesome." Carlos said as he walked out the room with a grin on his face, closing the door behind him.

"How is he so hyper always?" I asked Logan closing my eyes.

"We never solved the problem." He said as he hugged me closer to him.

I drifted off to sleep, my head _still _slightly pounding, with Logan's arm around my waist.

God knows what kinda trouble we'd get into next.

**Okay so that's that. **

**And for the first time in this story, I have left you with no cliff-hanger.**

**I hopped you like it though. And if you have any suggestions at all, just P.M. me. **

_**15 reviews before I update the next chapter? It's up to you guys to review. The more the reviews are, the faster and longer the chapters will be. :D**_

_**So, 15 reviews or more for the next chapter? :D**_


	4. You and I? What?

_HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE! I decided to make this chapter before the holidays and update the story close to Christmas or on Christmas Eve itself. But you know when I updated it, since you're reading it right now. I'm actually planning on updating a new chapter on New Year's Eve too. So look out for it. ;D_

_So my present for you guys is this semi-long chapter, since it doesn't look too long to me._

_Okay, so, I said that I'd wait for at least 15 reviews until I update the next chapter but, I don't want to be much of a bitch, so I have no choice then._

_ I've been having a normal week lately. I mean, if you consider wanting to be trapped in your room on hippie mode whenever you come home from school, dragging whatever you can eat into your room selfishly, normal. Then yes, yes my week was normal._

_Oh, and I've been having these weird likings to Harry Potter for no apparent reason. Especially Tom Felton. I don't know why though. Who's your favorite character? I say Draco for me…He's just so…*giggles like 6 year old*….. No really, who do you like best?_

_Thanks to my oh so lovely reviewers:_

**Boysboysboys love em**

**BTRloveJMlovex**

**x-Lee-x-Chris-x-Logie's girl-x**

**ravenwashere**

**_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_**_  
><strong>The way you to flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<strong>  
><strong>But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell<strong>  
><strong>You don't know (oh oh)<strong>  
><strong>You don't know you're beautiful!<strong>  
><strong>If only you saw what I can see<strong>  
><strong>You'll understand why I want you so desperately<strong>  
><strong>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe<strong>  
><strong>You don't know (oh oh)<strong>  
><strong>You don't know you're beautiful!<strong>  
><strong>(Oh oh)<strong>  
><strong>That's what makes you beautiful!<strong>_

**_-What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction_**

**_Friends with Benefits_**

**_Chapter four_**

I woke up later that day to someone shaking me.

"Cole? Cole, wake up." A familiar voice said, shaking me a bit more.

"10 more minutes." I mumbled, my voice muffled by the pillow.

"Get up, woman." The voice said grabbing both of my shoulders and flipping me to face them. And by 'them' I mean non other that Logan.

"Give me one good reason." I said fluttering my eyes open, to be greeted by some gorgeous chocolate brown eyes.

"Because, it's like 3:00. You've been asleep almost the whole day already." He told me as he helped me sit up.

I lifted my hands up to massage my aching head, "Not the whole day. I got up a while ago to piss." I explained.

"Hardy, har, har. Now, come on." He said getting up the bed.

"Hardy, fucking, har, har, to you too." I said swinging my legs over the bed. I stood up, looking at my surroundings. Well, I'm still in Logan's room. I was about to take one step, when, my vision suddenly blurred and I became all tipsy.

"Are you okay, man?" Logan said as he caught me and held me in place.

"Boy, I thought Sherlock Holmes over here, would be enough of a smart ass to know that I'm still tipsy."

He rolled his eyes at me before setting me back into bed. "I'll get you an ice pack for your head. Wait here, okay?" He explained.

"Like I have any damn choice." I mumbled as he walked out the room.

Later that day, I was still in apartment 2J. Sitting on the couch playing video games with the guys, with candy, chocolate, beer and whatever can be eaten in the apartment, was in front of us. I didn't bother to change to well, since the guys already saw me in just my underwear last night, I decided to wear Logan's long sleeved, button up shirt and just my panties.

I was fiddling with my controller as I tried to control Lili to do one of her famous moves, while Carlos was struggling with Jin as we played Tekken.

"HA! I totally owned your ass!" I said triumphantly as I waved my hands in the air.

"Come on Cole! That's eight wins in a row!" Carlos said as he threw the controller, mindlessly, into the air.

"And, you beat Carlos, the best gamer." Kendall said as he clapped his hands together.

"I would like to thank the academy for teaching me how to beat Carlos. Thank you all!" I said, pretending to be receiving an award.

"Oh, shut your ass up." Carlos said, slapping my arm playfully with a grin on his face.

"We might as well turn this off, before Cole starts dressing up for the real Grammys." Logan said, turning the Wii off.

"Fine by me." I said as I sat down next to James and Carlos.

James started flipping the channels, until he finally got settled at HBO. The guys all groaned at what James chose, Harry Potter.

"Really James? Potter?" Logan said trying to grab the remote away from James' hand.

"Yes, Potter. I haven't watched it in a while now. So, sush!" James said as he faced the TV screen.

"Well, for a nerd, I thought you'd actually like this shit too." I added paying attention to the screen.

"Shut the Hell up, missy!" Logan mocked me.

I stuck my tongue out at him in a bit of annoyance before starring right back at the TV. The rest of the movie was great. Except for the fact that Kendall, Carlos and Logan would always make snide comments about all the drama and how they just don't use team work to kill Voldemort. James and I just rolled our eyes and just went on watching. On some occasions in the movie, James and I started yapping about how we thought that Tom Felton was hot. The guys had to change the topic to something. So, they decided on changing that topic to porn. James rolled his eyes and left the apartment to text, call or probably meet up with Ryan, while _I_ got even more interested.

"So, you guys up for porn then?" Kendall said standing up and running to his and Carlos' shared room to grab his laptop.

"Yeah!" We said in unison as we followed him into the same room.

"Cole. You do realize that you're gonna watch porn. With us. guys." Carlos said, slightly laughing.

"Yes. And you do realize that I'm bi, right?" I said as I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Just saying." He said throwing his hands in the air in mock surrender.

We sat around Kendall as he clicked on one of the videos. Sooner or later, the guys had boners while I was soaking wet, from the porn stars' moaning and screaming.

"I-I can't take it. I have to jerk off man." Kendall said softly, still staring at the black haired chick who was riding a huge dick, on the screen

"Go on then." Logan said rolling his eyes, before smirking as he watched the chick pull out and kneel down and suck on the dude's hard on.

"B-but Cole's here. It's awkward." Kendall whispered as he blushed.

"It's fine. I'm bi, remember? I'd like to, and already have, fucked girls too." I explained as I shamelessly lifted my hand to undo his pant for him.

"Thank you." Kendall said simply before he pulled out his erection before he wrapped his hand around his throbbing member and started pumping furiously.

A few minutes later, turns out that Logan and Carlos couldn't take it either. Next thing I knew, I was surrounded by three guys jerking off. I only blushed and got even wetter with the scene in front of me.

"Cole? What are you doing?" Logan asked me, still staring at the screen.

"Humm?" I asked trying not to look at his throbbing erection.

"Why are you just looking at the screen? You have to do something to relieve yourself, instead of just getting wetter and wetter." Kendall said trying to encourage me.

"What the Hell do you guys suppose I do then? Play with my nipples. You know that won't help." I explained.

"I think he means to touch yourself." Carlos interrupted.

"W-what? I'm not doing that in front of you guys!" I said ripping my eyes from the now, screaming, porn star.

"It goes like this Cole." Kendall said as he took his free hand and slightly spread my legs apart before massaging my soaking wet core through the cotton of my panties.

"K-Kendall what a-are y-ou doing?" I stuttered out as he started rubbing circles.

"Relieving you while I do the same to myself." He said wantonly, as he shrugged.

Before I could even protest, he slipped his hand into my soaked panties, now having full contact with my clit as he massaged me. I gasped out as he immediately slipped two fingers in me, the two other guys didn't even look slightly surprised.

"K-Kendall stop it." I stuttered as he added another finger.

"You know you actually like it." He said, now staring at me as the porn star's screams were slowly being ignored.

He pushed in further and added pressure and speed more. My breath hitched as Logan's hand came up to palm my breasts through his shirt, which I was wearing. I didn't know why was I making them do this to me, but it felt so good. I closed my eyes as I my hands found purchase in Kendall's hair. Sooner or later I was chanting both of their names as stream of curses flooded out of my mouth.. Logan already opened my shirt fully as he was already sucking and biting at my breasts. Kendall doing the same, only to my more sensitive spot. I closed my eyes in bliss as Kendall groaned, sending waves of pleasure up into me. I moaned loudly as Kendall raked his nails inside of me a bit when he hooked and scissored them.

"Kendall y-you have a g-girlfriend." I said slowly giving in.

"What she doesn't know won't kill her." He shrugged, increasing his pressure on me, making me moan even more..

"C-Carlos. What are you doing over there?" I asked the sweet Latino as the two were still doing their jobs on me.

"I think I'm watching live porn." He said, as I turned my head to his direction, to see him ignoring the display on the laptop as he was facing us, now jacking himself off.

I reached my hand out and grabbed the Hispanic boy's dick in my hand, Carlos gasping as I started milking him. I wanted to suck on it too but with what the other two other boys getting up on me, I couldn't maneuver myself to do that. I whimpered when I had to let Carlos go because I wanted to pull Logan back to suck on my tits. But that problem was forgotten when Logan was suddenly on top of me, on all fours, as he entered me.

I was wide-eyed, shocked at what he was doing. "L-Logan get o-off me." I stuttered as he started moving, fast and hard, I tried pushing him off me, but instead of getting off of me, he would just look at me with him his chocolate brown eyes, smirk and go harder and faster.

I glanced over at Carlos and Kendall, who were jerkin' their selves off. But I didn't mind about the jerkin' off, I was wondering why the fuck was the reason that they didn't want to puke and stop the scene in front of them. Weren't they at least a bit grossed out that their best friend was fucking their boss?

I just turned back to Logan and wrapped my arms around his neck as he went in deeper. I groaned out in pleasure as he started nipping and biting on my neck. I raked my nails over his back as he lifted one of my legs onto his shoulder, going even deeper inside of me.

"Logan, Logan, Logan!' I pretty much chanted repeatedly as I felt my climax coming closer. "I-I'm g-onna c-"

"I know, don't worry." He said as he kissed me. The kiss was sweet and innocent not like any kiss we've had before.

I pulled away from him and started cursing, moaning, groaning and all that shit again.

And then, a wave took over. I was in complete bliss. I sunk my nails in his shoulder as I screamed his name. "Logan!"

"Cole!" He screamed with me as he came with me. "Cole, Cole! Wake up" he started chanting again and again. Huh? And then…..

I woke up.

"Cole, Cole, Cole! Wake up, danmmit!" Logan said shaking my shoulders.

"W-what?" I said shocked, as my eyes darted open and I sat up. "What happened? What's going on?"

"Isn't it, I'm supposed to ask you that question. Why were you moaning and chanting in your sleep? And you were even going on about _me_. What was that all about?" Logan said sitting up. I noticed that he was topless, but he had his boxers on.

"Well, I don't remember much. Would you mind giving me fragments of what happened." I said looking down on my body to see if the sex we had was a dream or for real. Well, it wasn't real. I was still in Logan's shirt and my panties. But I was wet because of the dream though.

"Well, we played the night away with the guys. And then, the medicine that I gave for your hang-over you must've set in, so you dosed off when we were in the middle of the movie we were watching, Harry Potter. Don't you remember?" He said getting raising an eyebrow.

"Well, all I remember was until that part about me dosing off. In fact, I don't remember dosing off at all. Could you tell me more about what happened?" I explained and asked him at the same time..

"Well, the pills kicked in kinda late, so I had to carry you to my bed, and I was tired as hell so hopped in with you. I was sleeping peacefully when you started groaning in your sleep. At first I was getting worried, then I was already getting irritated, then I just had to laugh when it was my name on the line. Then I got back to getting irritated, until you started humping the air as you chanted my name. And here we are." He explained with that dimpled smile of his.

"I-I am speechless. I can't believe I humped the air." I said, throwing myself back down on the bed, to be caught by pillows.

"Yeah, and don't forget the part where you wrapped your arms and legs around me and started _humping me_." He chuckled as he winked at me.

"Oh dear God." I said as I pulled a pillow to my face and cursing myself.

"Yep, and not to mock you though, but you dug your nails into my chest leaving these marks," He said gesturing to the marks I've left on his chest as I pulled the pillow away from my face. "Then you screamed my name when at the same time, I heard a squirting sound. And I felt that you were wet too." He said winking at me as he scooted even closer to me.

I sat up, staring at him in shock, as if he just killed someone, and blushing like a mother fucker, as I pulled my knees to my chest and laid my head there, embarrassed at what I did. I cursed myself for my wet dreams. Or at least, I cursed the fact that Logan had to be there when I had one of those really rare wet dreams I'd have.

"Why?" I said my head still on my knees.

"Why what?" Logan said rubbing his hand over my back, soothing me a bit.

"Why did you have to be there on one of my wet dreams?" I said lifting my head.

"Never mind that. The real question is why you had a wet dream about me?" he said pulling me closer to him.

"I actually don't….." I trailed off, looking into his eyes.

"Could you show me what happened?" He said softly with that smirk on his face, also looking into my eyes,.

"I can't." I said simply.

"Why not? I wanna see it." He demanded me as I chuckled at his reaction.

"Trust me, I would do it, if Carlos and Kendall were here." I said simply shrugging.

"What the hell does Carlos and or Kendall, have to do with us having sex in your dream?" He said confused.

"Well, it was kinda like a… well it was like…..four people…yeah." I ended, hoping my hand gestures would help fill out the lines.

"Oh, so you had sex with _me, Kendall and Carlos_." He said with a maniacal grin on his face.

"Well, not technically. Only you entered me, while Kendall and Carlos were just, like, foreplay I guess." I said, my legs now over his as I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Wait 'till they hear about this." He said with a devilish smirk on his face.

"No! Please don't!" I begged him, looking up at him.

"Fine I'll do it. On one condition though." He said with a look in his eyes that wasn't good…..or maybe it was.

"What now?" I asked irritated.

"Fine. You want your secret to be out?" He threatened me.

"No. no! Just tell me what you want." I said giving up.

"Show me what happened in your dream." He said wantonly.

"Well, you could've simply said: _Have sex with me_. You know that right?"

"Eh." He simply said as he shrugged.

"Fine then. Lay on your back." He did as I said as I straddled him.

With that, I repeated what happened in my dream. Well, that was a bit hard since Kendall and Carlos weren't there. But, you get the point.

I woke up the next day, my body slightly aching from last night events. I was about to move when I noticed an arm around me. Well, I knew who's arm that was already who was securing me to them. I smiled to myself as I remembered what happened last night. Okay, so we did it a little more than what my dream was. A bit rougher too. I tried getting myself out of Logan's grip, but he only held me tighter.

"Logan, let go I gotta take a shower. I haven't had one in two days." I said chuckling.

"Don't get out of bed yet." He said plastering my face to my back.

"Why don't you just hop into the shower with me too then?" I asked him with a smile.

"Fine." He said sitting up and rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes. "What time Is it?"

I picked up my phone from the nightstand next to the bed, exactly where I left it. "It's just 9:10." I replied as my phone suddenly vibrated in my hand. Ryan was calling.

"Hey Ry-Ry." I said sitting up and yawning.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty. Now I wanna see you at my house in thirty minutes. Oh, and congratulations too." He said over the phone.

"Why?"

"Because we're going shopping."

"Not that, the other one. Why are you congratulating me?"

"Like you don't know why I'm congratulating you." Ryan snorted. "I gave you the day off yesterday, remember?"

"I know what happened yesterday." I said smirking to myself as Logan chuckled behind me.

"Well, I arranged for a dinner party to celebrate the company's success."

"Success of what exactly?" I asked as I put it on speaker, to Logan's request.

"We're partnered to Interscope Records." He shouted over the phone, surprising me.

"What! Why didn't you tell me? I could've helped!" I said happy and curious at the same time.

"Well, you did. Big time actually. That's why I'm congratulating you actually" he said chuckled over the phone.

"How the Hell did I help without me knowing I did?" I asked confused.

"Remember when you and Logan went into the Palm Woods the other day? You know, when you were walking together." He said, trying to make me remember those events.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, there's this rumor that you guys are a couple now. And it's all over the news."

"What?" Logan and I shouted in shock.

"Logan? Is that you?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah it's me! Now forget about me! What happened? Why do people think that we're a couple?" Logan said irritably.

"Well, you guys went in side by side with happy faces on. And fortunately or, in your case, unfortunately, the paparazzi were there too. And they thought that you guys were together so, they took pictures of you guys. How could you not know this? It's all over the paper, front pages on magazines even." He explained.

"What? Ho…" I trailed off.

"Were you guys really keeping a relationship or is it just a rumor?" He asked confusion clear in his voice.

"What? No! We're not in a relationship. They're just rumors, we swear." I immediately said.

"Well, you're going to have to come to the party I arranged as a couple or not." He explained as Logan and I stared at each other in shock.

"It's just a rumor. So, we could just not go as a couple, right?" I explained to him.

"Well, yes. But, some people are already straight forward assuming which is which with you two, but people mostly say that you're together. So if you don't go, people are going to talk, either in bad thought or in good. This somehow can create haters, which is also the least any of you two need." He told us concern clear in his voice.

"This can't get any worse!" Logan said squeezing his eyes shut.

"Who would even start a rumor like this?" I asked aggravated.

"Oh, and paparazzi _is _going to be there too." Ryan added.

"Oh, kill me, kill me now." I said, throwing myself onto the pillows.

"Well, I'll give you time to think. But, get to my house when you're ready. Remember guys, it's just a rumor. " Ryan finished as he finally hung-up.

We thought that shit was over until Kendall, Carlos and James barged into the room.

"What the Hell is this?" Kendall asked, dumping a magazine in front of me and Logan.

We read what the article had to say:

_Big Time Secret?_

_Big Time Rush's Logan Mitchell was spotted with their boss and co-worker Nicolette Chandler, at the Palm Woods, walking sweetly with each other with smiles on their faces, showing their happiness. Happiness of what though? Are the couple for real? Or is it just a rumor. Find out more inside._

Logan and I stared at the article with surprised looks on our faces. We were both speechless at what was going on. How could people think of this? Do we have to fake about it?

"Well, would you care to explain what the Hell is going on here." James said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"We swear, nothing's going on." Logan said answering the three eager guys.

"Then what the fuck is this about you guys dating. Are you keeping anything from us?" Carlos said anger in his voice.

"Look." Kendall said picking up the magazine and flipping over the pages. "Says here that your so called relationship started when Big Time Rush slowly started their rise to fame. And that you kept your relationship a secret until the night you walked into the Palm Woods happy to be with each other." Kendall finished putting the magazine down as he raised an eyebrow at us.

"Well, it isn't real. We never were in a relationship." I explained to them.

"Then how do you expect to go to Ryan's dinner party tonight without making people think that you guys are together." Carlos said.

"How did you know about that?" I asked him.

"Ryan called, duh." Carlos answered waving his phone in front of our faces.

"Well, we don't know how we're going to go to the dinner party as. As a couple or as friends." Logan said.

"Well, I say you guys go as a couple." James said.

"Me too." Kendall and Carlos said in unison.

"Why?" Logan and I asked in unison.

"Because, if you do _that_ Big Time Rush would have a great break through _and_ the company might get more workers than there already are." Kendall said like he was the new smart-ass of the group.

"Good point. But the least we want is to fake be with each other" I pointed out myself.

"It's your choice not ours'." James added.

Logan and I stared at each other, eye-to-eye, for a while. Surprisingly we both nodded no.

"We don't want to fake on anything. We're not going as a couple." Logan said as he took his eyes of mine.

"I'll agree with him. It's just messed up for us." I agreed to Logan.

Carlos sighed heavily. "Well, it is your decision, not ours."

Kendall nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, you guys have to choose either way."

"But are you sure about this?" James asked.

"Yeah, we're pretty sure about this."Logan said softly.

I was speechless so I just nodded my head yes. I could tell that the guys weren't too happy about our decision.

"We'll just meet you outside when you're ready to leave for Ryan's house." James said sighing heavily. "Come on, guys."

And with that Logan and I were left in the room in an awkward silence.

"So how do you plan on doing this?" I whispered, breaking a bit of the silence.

"Like we agreed, we don't fake anymore." He answered.

"Do you think people will really hate us?" I asked scared of what might happen.

"We don't know that. Maybe some people would hate us. But, what the fuck do they give with our decisions, right." Logan said soothingly.

:Right. It's just that I'm having regrets." I mumbled to myself.

"Regrets about what?" Logan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"About this no-strings-attached thing."

"What? Why would you regret that?"

"Because I think that we could've been better off without it. Maybe we just should've stayed frie-"

"Don't even go there Cole." Logan said cutting off my sentence. "You don't have to regret it because of that shit the press started. Because, I sure as Hell don't and won't regret what we did."

"Thank you. Bu-"

"You're welcome." Logan said cutting me off again." And no buts, people aren't supposed to give a damn about our choices. Now, come on, we really have to take a shower."

Ryan took me to the mall a while ago to go shopping for the dinner party. Ryan went ahead of the guys and I to arrange the party a bit more before it even started. We decided that I stay in a separate limo from the guys. I'll go by myself, while the guys go as a band, so we clarify that Logan and I aren't together.

"Miss, are you ready?" The driver asked me when the limo got to our destination.

I took in a deep breath. "I am."

With that the door man opened the door to reveal a very excited crowd of fans, paparazzi and the press. I exited the limo with a smile on my face, that's when I realized that the guy arrived the same time I did.

"Care to walk with us?" Carlos invited.

"I would love to." I said with a smile as we walked together down the red carpet that led to the ball room like place, Ryan said.

We were greeted by the paparazzi taking pictures, asking all these questions, trying to clarify what's really going on. The guys took pictures as BTR and I took a picture by myself so that we won't get any damn comments. Oh, and don't forget about the fans screaming and asking for autographs from the guys.

"Are you guys really dating?" Someone asked from the crowd.

"God, I love you Logan!" Said someone else.

"Big Time Rush, Big Time Rush!" a group of girls cheered from the side.

And a whole lotta questions were asked, names were screamed and autographs just wanting wanted to be signed, were piled up before we could even get to the door.

The party was formal so I had to buy this fancy black dress that stopped mid-thigh and was backless so I had to buy a matching black shawl with it too. My hair was tied into a messy, but nicely done bun which made my bangs fall into place. I wore some simple, black stilettos. I put on light make-up to complete the outfit.

We were greeted by happy faces as we entered the dinner party.

"You look beautiful." Logan said as we entered the ball room like place.

"You were with me down the red carpet, weren't you? And you only told me now." I chuckled.

"I wanted you to know. You know what they say, better late than never." He told me with honesty.

"You don't look too bad yourself." I told him nudging him a bit. I had to say though; Logan looked hot in a tux.

"I'm looking forward to a great night of pleasure then?" He winked at me.

I rolled my eyes at him as I heard Ryan behind me this time. "You look great Cole."

"Thanks Ry." I said as I turned around to reveal my gay friend in a tux. "You look great yourself. Congratulations on the success and on the party, it's great."

"Thanks Cole. Now, come on you guys, we gotta sit down too." Ryan said as he led us to a table.

Ryan sat next to James, _figures_, I sat in between Carlos and Kendall, while Logan sat next to Kendall.

"Would you like to have some wine miss?" A waiter said offering me a glass of wine from a tray he was holding up.

"I would, thank you." I thanked him as I took one and sipped on it.

The rest of the night went well. The formal, fancy-schmantsy dinner was replaced later on to a _real_ party. I didn't get drunk though I just danced the night away. I was dancing with Ryan when I noticed that Logan was making out with a random girl. With that I was immediately raged. I didn't know why though. Logan and I aren't together anyways. So why did I care so much? I excused myself from Ryan then headed to the scene that was irritating me as a mother fucker.

"What the Hell!" I shouted over the music, making Logan pull away from the girl with a dazed look on his face. "What the Hell is this?"

"C-Cole? What the Hell?" Logan said, tipsy. Well, got drunk.

"Oh, I'll deal with you later." I said as I pushed him away to give that bitch a piece of my mind.

I pushed Logan out of the way to reveal _her_. What is she doing here? Who invited her? Why did she even bother coming? What was she playing at?

_I shall now be evil and leave you with a cliff hanger. Well, that's another cliff-hanger you guys!_

_Though I'm not too happy with this chapter_

_Just wait for the next chapter on New Year's Eve. Or maybe later._

_Pretty please review for me. It would mean a lot to me. Please give me a good present for Christmas. Please review._

_Oh, and I'm sorry for the typos._

_Give love on Christmas day and review wont ya? 5 reviews for the next chapter?_

**_HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE! GOD BLESS! :DDDD _**


	5. Te Amo

_Well, I'm back! I'm sooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in a looooong time. It's just been crazy, it's been fudgin' Insane! So I don't really have anything much to say other than that this fucked up laptop's charger won't work so I had to try and fix it but was unsuccessful so….you know…fuck it…._

_Anyways, how's your new year lately? Mine seems to be fine. Let's just hope that shit doesn't come crashing down, huh? _

_And I've had this awkward liking to Harry Potter lately especially because of someone I've been havin' a slight crush on lately… it's….hehehe…. I'll just give you hints…..a bad guy in the movie, cute to me, arrogant, gray eyes (I think)…I'm leaving you to guess…. **The first one who guesses right gets a special gift from me**….._

_Oh, and give a good guess what continent I'm from…based on how I write….what continent do I come from….hmmmm?_

_Oh, and another thing…..SORRY FOR THE CRAPY CHAPTER AND LENGTH OF THE CHAPTER! I just practically pulled it together._

_So I should quite down now huh?_

_But before I do I would like to give a huge thanks to my ever so awesome reviewers:_

**_Ravenwashere_**

**_BTRloveJMlovex_**

**_Anonymus reviewer_**

**_Anonymus reviewer_**

* * *

><p><em>Then she says te amo then she put her hand around me waist<br>I told her no,  
>She cries Te amo i told her im not gonna run away, but let me go<br>My soul is crying, without asking why  
>I said te amo, wouldnt somebody tell me what she said<br>Dont it mean I love you  
>Think it means I love you<br>Dont it mean I love you  
>Think it means I love you<em>

_Then she says te amo then she put her hand around me waist  
>I told her no,<br>She cries Te amo i told her im not gonna run away but let me go  
>My soul is crying, without asking why<br>I said te amo, wouldnt somebody tell me what she said  
>Dont it mean I love you<br>Think it means I love you  
>Dont it mean I love you<br>Dont it mean I love you  
>Think it means I love you<em>

_Te Amo- Rihanna_

* * *

><p><strong>Friends with Benefits<strong>

**Chapter 5**

_I pushed Logan out of the way to reveal her. What is she doing here? Who invited her? Why did she even bother coming? What was she playing at?_

Logan stood dazed at my side. His bow tie hanging loose on his shoulders, his jacket gone, his lips swollen, his hair disheveled.

Giselle. She was wearing a dark violet halter dress that revealed way too much. Who the fuck else would be making out with Logan in a slutty way other than his whore of a girlfriend. Well… _ex_-girlfriend.

"Why, hi Cole. Long time no see." She said when she saw me, leaning forward to hug me. She looked like she was in a daze, yet decent. I guess she was halfway drunk.

I backed away curious. "What the Hell are you doing here Giselle?" I asked here.

She pursed her lips and shook her head, "Isn't it that you're also supposed to hug me back? Or even hug me back? Where are your manners, Cole?" she said with that smug smirk on that face I'd like to beat the fuck out of.

"Answer my question, you bitch." I said wondering why she was being so kind.

"No need to be all feisty you bitch, after all, I was invited. So quite your ranting." Now there's the bitchy whore I knew.

"I could swear that Ryan wouldn't want to invite a cold and vapid bitch like you."

"Oh, really? Ask him then."

"Fine."

I turned my back to look for Ryan. I clawed my way through the sea of people before finally seeing Ryan grinding on James. I rolled my eyes at him before pulling him away from James and from the sea of people.

He looked like he was touching stars, until he saw me, "Hey! Cole? Con on man! I was about t-"

"Why'd you invite her Ry?' I said cutting him off.

"What the fuck are you talking about Cole?" Ryan said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh, you know damn well what I'm talking about. Why'd you invite Giselle?" I said frustrated.

"W-what? I didn't invite Giselle. "Ryan said confused.

"Well, you damn well did! I saw her making out with Logan!"

"I'm fucking sure I didn't invite her. Give me one good reason why I should anyway."

"I don't know why you did it! But you did it!"

Ryan's face turned from confused to something I can't read. "Maybe it's…."

"Maybe it's what Ryan?" I asked him frustrated.

"Maybe it's the owner of Interscope. I had him help me with the guest list. Maybe he invited Giselle." Ryan explained.

"Wha? Is he here?"

"I-I think he is."

"Well you call him, while I stop Giselle from ravaging Logan's mouth."

"Fine, but you owe me." He said turning away from me and sinking back into the crowd.

By the time I got back to where I found Giselle all over Logan, she was. Well, she was all over Logan, and he was doing the very same to her. I mean, her skirt was ridden up almost up on her waist while his hand was stuffed in her pazanties.

"Cut it out guys!" I butted in, making Logan pull away from her and forcibly making his hand get ripped off of what he was enjoying.

"Cole! It isn't a nice thing to just butt in into what people are enjoying." Giselle said straightening her dress. "Why'd you come back anyways? You come to have threesome?"

"Excuse me, Giselle. But I don't like fucking sluts. Let alone you." I told her rolling my eyes.

"You're one to speak. You've been screwing Logan even though he was with me."

"Here we go again. How many times do I have to tell you that it never happened?" Logan defended for me.

"You can't kid me. I _know_ that you were doing so!"

"Oh, would you shut up alre-"

"Cole! Cole! Here he is." Ryan interrupted, suddenly popping out of nowhere with some dude behind him. The guy Ryan was with was short. He was actually cute and looked proper.

"What?" I asked Ryan, ignoring the two behind me.

"Here is the owner of Interscope Records! Jimmy Lovine!" he told me excitedly.

"Oh! Well, it's nice to know you Mr. Lovine." I said putting out a hand for him to shake.

"So, you must be Nicolette Chandler. It's a pleasure to meet you. And please, call me Jimmy." Jimmy told me holding his hand out for me to shake.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you too and please call me Cole too. And this is Logan Mitchell, one of the company's signed artists." I called Logan to meet with Jimmy so he wouldn't have his hand stuffed into Giselle's skirt again.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir." Logan politely said shaking Jimmy's hand.

"Pleasure's all mine." Jimmy replied.

"Cole here wanted to ask you something." Ryan told Jimmy.

"Oh, right. Did you invite her?" I asked Jimmy while pointing to Giselle, who had her arms crossed and was leaning on the wall.

Jimmy looked over my shoulder and his eyes he grinned. "Yes. Of course I'd invite her," Jimmy said, walking past me and throwing an arm around Giselle. "She's my cousin."

"Hey, cuz." Giselle said as she hugged Jimmy.

My eyes widened as my jaw went slack. What in the fuck?

"Yo-you're cousins?" I babbled.

"Yep." Giselle said popping the 'p'.

"Um, so Cole, why did you ask if I'd invite my own cousin?" Jimmy asked me as he let go of Giselle.

"Huh? Oh. No-nothing." I stuttered as I looked at Logan and Ryan's shocked faces.

"Hey! Jim! Get back here!" One of Jimmy's friends - I'm assuming- called. Jimmy chuckled before excusing himself and got back to wherever he was being called to.

I blinked rapidly as I heard a dark chuckle from Giselle.

"See, bitch? I told you I was invited." Giselle chuckled pulling on a confused Logan.

"No! You said that Ryan invited you, not Jimmy." I said, pulling back Logan.

"Did I? Well, my bad then. Now, if you excuse me, I'll be back to making out now." She said before tugging on Logan's sleeve again.

"No! No you cannot." I said tugging on Logan more forcefully.

"Why? You're not my mother." Giselle said grabbing Logan's arm, making Logan slightly jump.

"Because... Be-because of…" Without thinking, I pulled Logan out of Giselle's grip and into a kiss. The kiss was sweet and nice. Logan wrapped his arms around my waist as I snaked my hands into his soft hair. He licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I happily obliged, parting my lips as his tongue clashed with mine. I let out a soft moan as we started a battle for dominance. Logan won.

"Whoa! Looks like we have some smoochers!" We heard the DJ say. Fuck him. Honestly, why didn't he announce that when Logan's hand was ridden into Giselle's dress? With that, I noticed that Logan and my surroundings went silent. Well, counting out the music, Giselle freaking out, and what seemed to be camera shots. I wanted this moment to last forever. It was… different? I didn't want to pull away, but I had to. Unless, I wanted more pictures of me shoving my tongue down Logan's throat. I opened my eyes, still kissing him, to see his chocolate brown eyes staring back at mine. I closed my eyes again, savoring the kiss for a few more moments before pulling away.

"Because, we're together." I said as I pulled away from him. I was waiting for him to yell at me that we weren't together and that he wanted Giselle. But what he did was unexpected.

"Yes. Yes, we are together." He said as he smirked at me.

I returned the smirk as I saw Giselle stomp away from us muttering curses under her breath. As soon as she walked away, the whole crowd cheering and clapping. I honestly thought that people would be muttering and snickering behind us, making awful comments. I was surprised that people were happy for us. We grinned at each other before we pulled each other into another kiss. I squealed in surprise as Logan wrapped his arms around my waist tightly as he lifted me of off my feet.

We gave each other a toothy grin as we pulled away from each other. We headed to the table where the other guys were, with Ryan, hand in hand.

"I thought you guys said that you weren't together." Carlos said excitedly.

"Trust me buddy, we were…covering for ourselves." Logan said, sitting down next to me.

"Why would you cover up for yourselves? Everyone thinks that you would make a great couple." James explained.

"Okay than?" I said somewhat confused.

We stayed until the guests were all gone. We decided that Logan and I go out together. But, as soon as we stepped out, the paparazzi were all over us. Asking all kinds of questions and taking pictures. I thought this was all done a while ago. But no. Somehow, the news got out quickly. First guess…..Giselle. Or it could be anybody. Only a few fans were left asking for autographs and pictures. Photographers asked me and Logan to pose as a couple. Questions like, "Why didn't you tell us at first?" or "How did you keep it a secret for so long?" or "How long has it been?" and all those kinda questions were asked.

Before Logan, me, Ryan and the guys hopped into the limo, we agreed to meet at my place, to celebrate more. The ride to my house was silent. Well, pretty much because Logan and I just made out. The guys were already there when we got there. We headed down to my house's bar. We were wasted. Carlos and Kendall were singing like there was no tomorrow, James and Ryan were eating each others' faces off, I, on the other hand, was left in my bra, panty and garter stockings, dancing on the counter while Logan watched me.

"A toast to Cole and Logan! For finally confessing their relationship." Kendall said as he raised his beer.

"Yeah!" we all cheered as we all clinked our beers and downed them.

"Okay!" I said as I finished the last of my drink. "So, it's late! Get outs o' my house! Now!" I slurred as I jumped of the counter, and started pushing the others up the stairs and out of the door. "Bye!" I called out as the others were already out the door.

I closed the door, chuckling as I pressed my forehead to the door. I slightly jumped as a pair of arms wrapped around my bare waist. "So, my lady, I guess it's just you and me." Logan said from behind me, his breath tickling my neck.

"I guess we are, aren't we." I smirked as I turned around in his arms.

"Hummmmmm." He hummed before he leaned down and gave me a wet kiss. Forcefully, he plunged his tongue into my mouth. I whimpered as he started exploring my mouth. His hands snaked in between my legs, parting my legs slightly before lifting me up onto his hips as he successfully pinned me against the door. I wrapped my legs around his hips tightly as my hands clamped onto his hair. His grip tightened on me and next thing I knew, I was being carried to my room, still wrapped around Logan.

"Why does your house have too many floors?" Logan asked against my lips as I chuckled against his.

Logan set me down on my feet, momentarily breaking the kiss, to open the door. By the time my door closed, our hands were all over each other. I made it quick taking his shirt off as he unclasped my bra, immediately playing with my boobs as, tweaking the nipples as I moaned into his mouth. My nails scratched his back, emitting a low groan from Logan. I made quick work of his belt, and soon he was left in nothing but his boxers as I was left in my lacy lingerie bottoms.

Logan threw me down on the bed before crashing on top of me as he gave me a bruising kiss. He pulled away from the kiss as I gave a small moan when he started leaving a trail of wet kisses down my collar bone. I arched my back to him as he started suckling and nipping at my breast as his hand came up and started massaging and tweaking the other, while my hands were, once again, buried in his soft locks.. His free hand was now trailing its way down my curves, his fingers ghosting over my skin as he traced my outline. I gave a loud moan as he started massaging my wet core through my panties.

"L-Logan, please." I begged in a husky tone of voice. I could feel him smirk on my breast.

"Please what, Cole?" he asked devilishly pulling away from my tit as he looked me in the eyes and started rubbing rough circles around my clit, still over my panties..

_Oh really?_ He was gonna play this game?

I thrust my hips forward, "You know what I want!" I begged as I thrashed under him.

"If I knew what you wanted, I wouldn't be asking. Now, would I?" he asked as he pulled his hand away.

"Logan, please! I _need_ you!" I practically beg as I rubbed my clothed pussy to his clad erection.

"Now, that's a bit better," he said as he started rubbing circles to my clit again, with that damned smirk still on his face. "But not good enough."

My eyes widened at him. _Was he serious? Did he really want me to beg? For sex?_

As if he read my mind he smirked at me again before nodding his head.

I groaned in frustration, "What do you want me to say anyways?:

"How much you want me to fuck you." He simply said.

"What? I will so not do that!" I said as I rolled mu eyes at him.

"You sure? You're sure you _don't_ want _this_?" he said as he played with my entrance, tracing, but not going any further.

Without really thinking I did something even I was surprised me. "I want you! I want your huge dick in my soaking wet pussy, Logan!" I said in a husky and raspy voice as I thrashed beneath him.

"Now, there you go." He said casually and with that, he moved my panties aside and he plunged two fingers in me. I moaned loudly as he mercilessly hammered his fingers in me. He was nipping at my nipple as he added another finger. My walls started to clamp around his fingers. I wrapped my legs around Logan's waist as I got ready for my climax. As I was about to release, Logan took out his fingers as I whimpered at the loss.

"Not just yet." He said as he hooked his thumbs at the waistband of my panties, pulling it down along with the garter. I watched as he took off his own boxers and aligned himself at my entrance.

Before I could even say anything, Logan crashed his lips down to mine as he forced his tongue in. I screamed in his mouth as he buried himself inside me, to the hilt. He pulled away from the kiss lifting my leg up going in deeper and making my moans louder. I gripped the sheets as he started moving in me, pounding into me harder and faster every time. I looked up at him. He was covered with a sheen of sweat and panting, staring intensely into my eyes, his eyes clouded by lust and passion.

I felt my climax getting closer with every thrust. "Logan! Logan! LOGAN!" I chanted as he lifted my other leg, going even deeper, if that was even possible.

" I-I'm so c-c-close." I stuttered, my eyes half lidded with pleasure.

"Then go for it then." He whispered into my ear, taking the ear lobe in between his teeth. I pulled him into a passionate kiss as I screamed onto his mouth, releasing. Hard.

Logan surprised me by taking my legs off his shoulders and wrapped them around his hips, sitting up, making me straddle him. He wrapped his arms around me as I started bouncing on his dick.

I felt my walls starting to clamp around his shaft again. I tried stuttering something out but Logan just nodded before saying, "Together."

I nodded as he smirked up at me, pulling me down for another kiss. "Go." He said against my lips. With that, I pulled away from the kiss and I heard both of us screaming each others' names.

Logan set me back down on the bed, resting his head in between my boobs and he was still in me.

We were heavily panting as Logan lifted his head, and rested his chin where his face was. "Mind blowing." He panted out.

"Yeah." I panted out myself.

We stayed like that for a while before out breathing finally became normal. Logan role off of me, with a loud groan, as we both stared at the ceiling.

We laid there in silence.

"So, we pretend that we're a couple and still have this friends with benefits thins." Logan said as more of a declaration than a question.

My heart sank. I thought that we really were together already. He didn't know. I couldn't believe that we were faking what we were doing in front of everybody. I thought we were actually a couple. I was actually happy about it.

"W-What?" I stuttered as I turned my head to see him still staring up at the ceiling as if he didn't even care, which was probably true.

"I said," he said as he turned to face me. "We should just pretend that we're "together" around everybody else but we aren't really like so."

"Why?" I asked sitting up, feeling hurt.

"What do you mean _why_? This was your plan after all. You know, saving me from Giselle and for the fame thing. I just played along." He said still laying down.

"Oh…." I said laying back down and turning to my left not to face him.

"Cole? Are you okay." He asked me wrapping an arm around me.

Ho w dare he! He thinks he can hug me after _thinking_ that we were never together. And I actually thought that the sex was all about how he….

"Get out." I simply said, shrugging his arm off me.

"What? Why?" He asked me confused.

"Get out." I repeated, getting up and dragging the sheets with me.

He didn't seem to react anymore. I headed to the door as I heard him get up the bed and started dressing. I opened the door, still not looking at him. Once I heard his zipper sip up, I headed out the door, his footsteps following me. I headed for the main door and opened it, the cold night air hitting my bare shoulders. I didn't bother looking at him as he stepped out of my house. We stared at each other for the first time after I rolled over on my bed. He opened his mouth to say something but I just gave him a nod and closed the door, locking it.

I turned my back on the door and leaned against it. I felt tears in my eyes. I thought he actually wanted this. I thought it would be real. I broke down in tears as my back slipped down the door, pulling my knees to my chest and crying my eyes out

"That was great guys!" Ryan said as the guys smiled back at him. Even Logan smiled as if nothing ever happened.

It's been 8 days ever since that scene with Logan. Everybody's noticed. I haven't been talking to anyone anymore, only when I'm spoken to, trying to keep any conversation small. I never talked to Logan or did anything with him within 5 feet from him. I also didn't care about what I'd look like, I'd just grab whatever I wanted to wear and head out, not bothering to use any make up. I looked like a wreck with my puffy eyes, from crying my eyes out each of those 7 nights.

Today I decided to wear this random shirt I grabbed, jeans, Vans. I tied my hair into a messy bun and like before, I didn't bother to put make up on. And my puffy, red eyes didn't help my appearance either.

"Cole, we're taking lunch across the street. You wanna come?" Ryan said as he went to James. At least he's happy with someone.

"I'll just do some editing." I said softly shifting in my seat as I felt Logan's eyes on me.

"Oh come on Cole! You've been doing this for the past days already. You have to eat lunch too." Carlos said, trying to get me to eat. Oh yeah, that's another thing; I haven't ate lunch with them or do anything with them ever since that shitty day.

"I'm good, Carlos. Go ahead." I said as I reached for the controls to get started already.

With that I heard footsteps getting out of the room. I sighed in relief as I already was alone. Well, I _thought_ I was alone. I found out I wasn't alone when I heard the door lock.

"Leave me alone." I said. Not bothering to turn around as I heard footsteps getting louder.

"We need to talk." I heard a familiar voice say.

"There's nothing to talk about, Logan." I barely whispered.

"Yes there is!" He said shouting.

"What is there to talk about anyways?" I said raising my voice

"A lot!"

"Give me a damn good reason why I should sit here and listen to what you have to say about me." I said crossing my arms and facing him for the first time in days to see that he was dangerously close.

He put both his hands on either of my chairs arms and leaned closer. "Because we need to talk about the other night."

"I don't want to." I said as I looked away from him. I couldn't bear to look at him.

"Why are you being such a stubborn bitch?" he shouted as he stood bacd up.

"Why are you being an assertive asshole?" I shouted back, facing him and standing up too.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" he shouted "Because I love you." He repeated in a whisper.

"W-what?" I said stunned.

* * *

><p><em>TARAN! Okay, so here's another chapter I'm sorry if it sucked though.<em>

_The next chapter might come late again. Sorry._

_So, remember about that guessing game? You know about my favorite character? First guess win a special prize from me. ;D_

_Please review J_


	6. One day

_Okay! So, as you've noticed, this chapter came kinda early compared to the others. I guess I found more time to write this compared to the others._

_I really don't have much to say about all this. But, nobody still guessed the last chapter's challenge. Hmmm?… Just guess._

**_SO YOU WON'T GET CONFUSED, WHEN YOU SEE THIS: X~~~~~~X _****IT MEANS THAT IT SWITCHES TO NO ONE'S POV. AS IN NO COLE'S POV OR LOGAN'S JUST THE NARRATOR'S POV.**

_Anyways, I'd like to give a BIG thanks to these lovely reviewers:_

**_Crissy_**

**_x-Lee-x-Chris-x-Logie's girl-x_**

**_ravenwashere_**

**_BTRloveJMlovex_**

_Okay, so I should quite blabbing my ass off now, huh?_

_On with the story!_

_Girl, I hate it  
>You know exactly how to touch<br>So that I don't wanna fuss and fight no more  
>So I despise that I adore you<em>

_And I hate how much I love you boy (yeah)  
>I can't stand how much I need you (I need you)<br>And I hate how much I love you boy (ooh)  
>But I just can't let you go<br>And I hate that I love you so.._

_Hate That I Love You-Rihanna feat. Ne-Yo_

**Friends With Benefits**

**Chapter six**

_"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" he shouted "Because I love you." He repeated in a whisper._

_"W-what?" I said stunned._

He stood there, honesty and sincerity in his eyes. You could even see a glint of hope and vulnerability. He looks so…. fragile, for once.

He loved me? N-no he can't. He couldn't. Could he? Would he? I'm too confused.

"What?" I repeated as I stammered in a whisper.

"_I LOVE YOU!_ Can't you hear it Cole? Do I have to spell it out for you to understand that I love you, Cole? Do I have to say it in syllables? Because I's repeat it or explain it a dozen times just for you to understand how much _I love you_!" Logan boomed.

"Why?" I whispered, looking away, and crossing my arms feeling tears in my eyes.

"I don't know why." Logan said, his tone slightly toning down. "I don't know why I love you, Cole. A-at first I thought I was nuts for having these weird feelings for you the first few weeks we've been screwing." The images of us having sex crept back into my head making me smile weakly, still looking away from Logan. "I thought those feelings were just because of the sex, but when I started knowing you better, I wasn't so sure it was just the sex anymore. And then, eight days ago when you grabbed me from Giselle and gave me that kiss, telling the public we were together, I was sure that I loved you. You don't know how much I've wanted to tell you already. These past eight days were fucking sleepless for me! I have to put on an act as if I was fucking happy!" Logan continued his voice cranking louder again." I have to put on an act so that people won't think that I'm at my most vulnerable state already! But under all that, you'd see that I was as sad and pathetic as a piece of shit!" Logan shouted, finally finishing his little story about how he "loves" me.

I still wasn't looking at him. I was confused. Why would he even say that we should "pretend" in front of everybody that we were a couple?

"Then why did you say we had to pretend?" I silently said as I finally looked at him, a fat tear trickling down the side of my cheek.

He looked at me, sadness in his eyes too. "Please don't cry." He pleaded taking a step towards me and reaching out a hand as I did the complete opposite, moving back and looking away again. He dropped his arm by his side and sighed in defeat.

"Answer my question." I said commanded impatiently.

"Because I thought you didn't feel the same thing." He sighed as he explained. "Because I thought that you thought that it was "just sex" like we agreed on. But when you started acting weird ever since that night that I said we should pretend, I couldn't help but feel a bit of relief."

I looked back at him. His chocolate brown eyes were fool of sorrow with a glint of hope, staring right back at my hazel ones. He truly looked vulnerable.

"I-I don't believe you." I lied, tears trickling sown my now moist cheeks. I believed him. Very much.

His features suddenly turned from sad to angry. "What?" He shouted. "How could you not believe me? I just poured my heart out for you and you tell me you don't believe me! What kind of fucked up mind do you have that tells you that you don't believe me? Why can you even not believe me?" He shouted.

"Because," I started as I matched my volume of voice with his, as I finally looked at him. "I think that you're just saying that because of the sex. I have to admit; even I think that sex with you is mind-blowing. But that's [retty much just it. Sex." I shouted as I stepped forward; Logan doing the same.

"What the Hell is your problem! You think I'm lying about loving you?" He stormed, rage in his eyes.

I looked away from him. I couldn't look at him. I knew that he wasn't lying. I knew he was telling the truth. You could practically see it in his eyes if you look past all that rage and sadness. I couldn't think of him as a liar. "Y-yes"

I heard a dark chuckle from Logan as I heard his footsteps coming closer to me. Soon, I felt Logan's hot breath at my check as he pushed me back down onto my chair, once again, putting both his hands on the arms of the chair. "I don't believe you." He said as he forcefully grabbed my chin and forced me to face him. _"I_ know _you_ know that I'm not lying." His lips inches away from mine. So damn close that I could feel my lips slightly getting moist as his ever so hot breathing hit my lips.

I pulled my chin away from his grip and looked back to where my eyes wanted to be but where my lips were getting irritated to face. "I-I don't know w-what you're talking about, Logan." I stuttered like an idiot.

Logan took my chin again, this time only for a brief moment to tilt my head back slightly to reveal the skin of my neck. "Mmmmm. So you expect me to believe," He paused to expertly latch his mouth to my neck, kissing, biting, and sucking the skin there. "That you don't believe me about how I love you. You want me to believe you?"

I simply nodded as I desperately crossed my arms tighter, avoiding the fact that I wanted to plaster my hands into his scalp.

"Really now?" he asked as he pressed wet kisses down my throat. "Okay, I believe you. I believe that you don't believe me with you not standing to look me in the eyes, with your little crying, and don't forget the stuttering." He said arrogantly. I stifled a moan when he started sucking on my pulse point, still resisting the urge to burry my hands in his hair.

Suddenly, I snapped back into reality. _How dare him! He thinks I'd forgive him that easily after he'd leave a love bite on my neck? Oh Hell no! _At that moment, my trust for him broke. My heart broke. He was lying all along. He just wanted me back for the sex. How could I have been so idiotic?

I forcefully pushed Logan away, making his lips leave my neck with an audible pop. "How dare you!" I accused of him as I got off my chair and pointed my finger at him, tears forming in my eyes the second time of the day. "You thought I'd forgive you after you'd be done with coaxing me? hell no!" I boomed as he slowly backed away, a surprised look on his face. "I'm not this slut that throws herself at you because you tempt her! Fuck you to Hell Logan Mitchell! I shouted as a flare of rage flashed through my eyes.

His surprised look turned back into a sad one.

"I-I'm sorry, Cole. I d-didn't know what I was doing." He said as he took a step forward to try and touch me.

I immediately backed away. "Oh! So you believe me to believe you that you didn't know what you were doing?" I chuckled darkly, making his frown grow. "Fuck you! I'm not falling for that shit! Fine! I'll admit it! I believed you at first. But when you suddenly came on and started sucking my neck off, I knew you just wanted me for a good fuck. Am I right?" I shouted furiously.

"N-no Cole you d-don't get it I-I wa-"

Whatever he was about to say got cut off when I butted in. "What? You're gonna say that you were gonna fuck me hard against the chair? That you were gonna make me be your bitch again? I don't think so!"

"Cole please hear me out."

"I don't want to." I said as my voice gently went down again. "Just get out." I asked of him as my cheeks were already stained with my tear drops, once again turning my head where I was previously looking.

I guess he didn't want to put up much of a fight anymore. I heard his footsteps leaving my direction and to the door's direction. I heard the door creak open slowly. I was waiting for a lock to click, but instead, I heard Logan's voice, "I _will_ make you believe me." And with that, I heard the door finally shut and lock at the same time.

I couldn't stop the endless sobs that caused me to feel weak in the knees and made me fall onto them. I coiled in a ball as I cried my heart out. I had to face the fact I've never wanted to admit. I was in love with someone who wanted me for his pleasure.

It's been three weeks now. Three weeks of sleepless nights. Three weeks of very, very small talk. Three weeks of loneliness. Three weeks of sadness. Three weeks of skipping days of work. Three weeks of having hang-overs when I wake up. Three weeks of torture. Three weeks of staring into the distance of nothing but shitty feelings. Three weeks of crying my eyes out whenever _he_ comes into my mind. Three weeks of avoiding _him_. Three weeks of shit. Three weeks of rarely eating. Three weeks of big bags under my eyes. Three weeks of people looking at me as if they're looking like a ghost. Three weeks of my friends trying to convince me to go back to who I was. Three weeks of paparazzi asking what happened. Three weeks of new like, "_Co- workers Logan Mitchell and Nicolette Chandler seem to be happy together. But it looks like Cole isn't too happy about who she is. Logan and she don't seem to be with each other most of the time. Considering the fact that they work at the same place every day, they don't seem to have a good distance between each other. We don't know what happened, a few weeks ago, Cole and Logan looked happy when they declared their relationship at the Interscope and Chandler party with a kiss. What could be happening?_" Three weeks of shitty days. Three weeks of the realization of the truth that _he_ lied to and wants me back for his own pleasure is still burning through me like fire. Three weeks of me still emotionally scarred with that damned shit.

Three damned weeks.

I started packing my things into my bag to get ready to go home. Today, the guys recorded the last bit of one of their songs from the album they're currently recording, Elevate. I did some editing and some tweaks to it. Ryan invited me to dinner, like the past three weeks, I said no. I'm currently the only one that's left here in the building, exempting the guard. Another shitty day, another fucked up experience.

I headed out of the building waving goodbye to the guard as I got to my car. I settled into my seat as I adjusted my seatbelt. I revved the engine before leaving and driving to my little home away from home. The whole drive I was still thinking about that night. I was still pissed off as Hell but I was still hurt as if I was really damaged physically. I parked my car at the garage. I grabbed my bag and headed out, locking my car, and unlocking the door to the house. All the way I was thinking about the very same thing.

I closed the door behind me, leaning on it before I sighed in sadness. I walked forward as I threw my bag carelessly over my shoulder. I looked at my surroundings. I hated it here. It wasn't where I wanted to be; I wanted to be in a fucking world where I could've not met that asshole.

I walked into the living room as I took off my jacket. I was about to turn on the lights when I saw two silhouettes sitting on the couch, the moonlight steaming from the huge glass that worked as a divider perfectly shaping the peoples' features, but you still couldn't trace anything other thing about… it looked like they were guys. I'm guessing they haven't seen me yet considering the fact that they hasn't looked in my direction yet.

In panic, I slowly took a deep breath. I was about to take a step back until, I noticed that one of the silhouettes had helmet on. I also saw that one of them had blonde hair when that particular person shifted a bit, still not looking at me. Now, where have I seen that before? I wanted to know; I wanted to go forward and grab one of them by the hair and pull their head back to see their faces. Call me insane but it's true I wanted to know who the Hell was in my house. But I knew it was wrong. That it would probably to trouble. But my curiosity got the best of me.

I cautiously took a step forward. Another step. And another. I thought it would be a better idea to just back away and run for it. So I did. I slowly turned around.

_Big mistake._

The polished and shiny oak floor squeaked with the friction of my sneakers against it. I mentally slapped my palm to my forehead and cursed myself for wearing sneakers today. I turned my head back to see how the figures were doing. What one of them did surprised me and scared me. He looked at me, eye-to-eye. I could see he was looking at me eye-to-eye because you could see the glisten in his green eyes looking straight at me. I froze in my position realizing that he nudged his 'friend' to look at me. His 'friend' looked at me, creepily, a white toothed grin spread on his features. His white teeth and his 'friends' green glistening eyes were all I could see.

I was now fully turned to face them. Don't get me wrong, I was scared; but not as scared as from the moment I saw them. Something at the very back of my head told me that those features were familiar to me; like those to figures were familiar to me.

I took a brave step forward. They started standing up, still facing me.

_Shit. Now I'm in trouble._

I took another step back to feel a broad chest hit my back. I turned around to see a familiar figure. I actually saw him this time because the moonlight perfectly hit his face.

"James?"

"Hey Cole." He simply said as if what he was doing wouldn't freak somebody out.

I looked at him confused, "What the Hell are you doing here anyways?" I asked him as I backed away, forgetting about the two others.

James just grinned at me as he stayed still. I took another step back; this time, hitting another chest, slightly smaller than James. I turned around to see that in front of me was another familiar figure.

"Carlos?"

"Cole, stop being scared; we're not going to hurt you." Carlos said as he grinned a familiar smirk. That's when I realized that it was Carlos' grin was the one a while ago. But if that was Carlos, who was that other one with the green eyes…

I turned around to see that Kendall was already next to James.

"Kendall?"

"Really, Cole? You could clearly see us. Why do you keep our names as if they're questions?" Kendall said as he and James took a step forward together.

I wasn't afraid anymore. I was already, somewhat, relaxed already. "What the fuck are you doing here anyways?" I asked them staying still; knowing Carlos was way cute and lovable to do anything to me….right?

"Sorry Cole." Was all I heard from behind me before I felt a hand on my shoulder, slightly massaging it there. Then….. it all went black.

**_X~~~~~~X _**

Logan Mitchell stood there with a sky smirk on his face as he crossed his arms seeing Nicolette Chandler thrashing and freaking out in her lacy underwear. He put velvet bounds each of her limbs, while she was knocked out, and tied each to one of the bed's posts, putting a blindfold on her.

She woke up a while ago. He observed how at first, she had no clue to what was happening until he chuckled at how she looked like; with that, her confused features morphed into an angry one. Soon, she was ranting about how he was an asshole for everything about him.

"Logan Mitchell, you asshole, I know it's you doing this! Let me go you fucked up bastard! Let me go or I swear to God that all of whatever you have will be wrecked!" Cole wailed as she thrashed about on the bed.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Chandler," He teased her as he grinned at her suffering being "Watch your language now."

"You asshole! Let me go dammit! I don't want to talk to you! Should I say it in slow motion? Should I say it by syllable? Or shall I do sign language? You choose whatever makes you understand that I don't want to talk or do anything including you." She said with venom dripping from her voice.

"He was starting to get frustrated already. "Really? You don't want to do anything involving me? Because, I'm sure as Hell you enjoyed every minute of the sex we had." He said in a calm tone, wanting to keep his cool.

There was a silent pause between the two of them.

"What do you want?" She hissed, finally breaking the silence.

"I want you to believe me." Logan answered as he looked down at her.

There was another pause before Cole suddenly started laughing.

"What is your problem? How many times do I have to tell you that I won't believe you. Especially now that you've kidnapped me to just listen to you. I mean really, what kind of psycho would even do that?" She chuckled darkly.

Okay, now he was getting pissed. He moved to close the distance between the both of them, crawling on the bed until he was in kneeling in between her spread and bounded legs. Looking down at her disheveled state made him want to lean down and fuck her brains out. But he had a plan you see; he had to follow it.

He leaned down his lips in full contact with her ear.

"I love you."

He said it straight from his heart, feeling exposed and vulnerable because of his confession.

Cole stilled under Logan, looking as though she was slightly surprised by the declaration of his feelings for her. Her shocked state didn't last long enough though. "You really love me?" She said from gritted teeth. "Really? Enough to leave me the fuck alone to be happy with what I have?"

Logan didn't say anything, just laying on top her, silent.

She scoffed as she rolled her eyes. "You're pathetic." She spat. "Just forget about it all, Logan. Forget the fact that all this shit happened. Go on with your life like you just had a one night stand with your slutty boss, now _that_ would be perfect now, right?"

Her words were like daggers stabbing his heart. "So was that what you were doing these past three weeks? Forgetting about me by slowly killing yourself?"

There was a long silence between the two.

The silence was broke by Cole's fragile voice ringing through the room. "You used me."

He stared at her in disbelief. Did she really think of him as that kind of guy? "I didn't use you Cole." He explained as he gently pushed the blindfold over her head, revealing that Cole already had tears in her eyes. "Never."

"Yes you did." She stated softly as a tear escaped her eyes, falling down her temple and into her hairline. "You used me for your pleasure."

Logan looked her in her hazel colored eyes. Suddenly, Logan started to emit a dark chuckle. Cole looked at him with a questioning look her face.

"Where were you when we agreed to just be friends with those benefits which, whether you like it not, even you enjoyed." Logan said darkly as his lips were just inches away from hers. "You agreed to this. You used me too."

Cole hated to admit it but it was true. They used each other; for their own pleasure. But she truly loved him. And he seemed to only need her to relieve himself of any troubles.

"It was a mistake. A big mistake." She said as more tears escaped her eyes and fall into her hair line.

"Don't say that," he gently said. "It may have started as 'just sex' but you know yourself that things changed through that." They looked into each others' eyes to see both sorrow and hope in each of their eyes. "We fell for each other, Cole. It came out of nowhere, certainly not purposely, but it won't or will ever be a mistake." He lifted his hand to gently caress her stained cheeks. "No matter how much you want to convince yourself, you know that that it was never a mistake." The way he looked into her eyes turned more intense. "Never a mistake."

She started visibly shaking. "I hate you," she said with another tear falling from her eye.

Logan's pants became uncomfortably tight as his dick was starting to tent. Call it insane, but he got turned on by how Cole addressed it.

"Say it again," he teased softly, pressing his hips against hers, letting her fell how much he wanted her.

She swallowed hard as she felt Logan's tongue come in contact with her cheek, to lick away her tears. "I-I hate you, Logan Mitchell."

He lifted his hands to undo the binds on her wrists. "Again." He coaxed her.

"I s-said that I hate you, Logan Mitchell." She repeated as he continued to lick her tears away, now feeling that her wrists were free.

"Go on, please." He begged her as he trailed wet kisses down her neck. Slowly, he started to undo the tie he'd made to her leg earlier. Then the other.

Soon, Cole was finally free of her bound, laying below Logan as he crawled back up.

"Again and again and again." He whispered as he left butterfly kisses on her neck rubbing his erection up and down the gap between her, now free, legs; working them both up.

"I hate you. I hate you. I hate you." She said as her tears started to dry.

"Go on." He said as he stroked harder, pulled away, and repeated what he was doing. His dick was already painfully throbbing.

How did she not know how crazy she drove him? How could she not know that he was week for her? Vulnerable for her. He wanted her to know that. He wanted her to know that she belonged to _him_. No one else.

"I. Hate. You. Logan Mitchell." He repeated once more as she finally lifted her hands to lift Logan's shirt over his head.

They furiously took each other's clothes off as Logan begged for Cole to say that she hated him as Cole always delivered. Soon, they both lay on her bed, naked.

"Again he begged, continuing his seduction without pause. "Tell me those exact words again." His fingertips began at her hips, single-minded of purpose, and ghosted their way upwards to cup her lovely and ripe boobs, pushing and kneading the beautiful orbs in circles.

Cole ran her hands through his brown locks and held on, gasping in pleasure, arching for him as he pinched her nipples roughly. "I hate you." She sighed in pleasure as he continued to roll those sensitive nipples between his fingers. "So, _so much_, Logan."

Spreading her legs with his knees, he brought his dick into contact with her soaked pussy. He rubbed his crown up and down, coating each of them with a combination of their arousals. He really wanted to taste her first, but he would have to wait. He had to connect them again, and he knew that it would be rushed and sweaty because he was too amped up to take their fucking slow. He'll make it up to her tomorrow; but now, he needed her to scream for him, and only him.

Lining them up excellently, he began pushing into her welcoming body, enjoying every moment of it, feeling her velvety, silken heat coating, surrounding, hugging his shaft. His lips hovered above hers as he opened his eyes to look into her gorgeous hazel ones. Her dark hair spread into endless, soft locks, her plump li[s were parted from eagerness. She had always been too tempting to him…."I love you too, babe." He moaned just as he slammed his lips to hers and plunged his hips forward with a new force, burying himself into the hilt.

He fucked her strong with long, hard, deep thrusts, making her whimper, gasp or moan every time he rubbed her clit with his abdominal skin, assuring her pleasure by hitting both spots inside and out at once. He kissed her and tongued at her at the same time in a matching rhythm, cherishing her mouth with every lick and bite. He loved this moment. He didn't want it to end. "Oh Lord God." He moaned in pleasure as he cupped her cheek, running his fingers through her hair and grabbing a handful of her luxurious strands. "Baby…Cole…._Oh, yeah_." He groaned in raw, pleasure and ecstasy, burying his face in the nook of her neck, inhaling her intoxicating scent.

Cole's nails dug its way into his shoulders blades making him growl in pleasure, loving the feel of being marked by her. "What are we doing?" she panted against his skin, her mouth latching onto his shoulder and biting hard, making him bite her shoulder back. "This is _so_ wrong, Logan."

He shook his head fervently and kissed her again, increasing the speed and intensity of his thrusts, feeling her legs wrap around his waist. "So right…so _damn_ right."

Her walls started clenching around him, tightening, preparing for the spill of her climax as her moans became loud cries of helplessness. Her nails clawed and raked his back, urging him to give her more. He complied, helpless, but to give her what she wanted, rocking the bed loudly with each powerful thrust. "That's it sweetheart ….. _Yeah_….. Cum for me, nice and hard." he said as he even faster, even if that was possible.

Falling from the depths of ecstasy, Cole's climax clawed over her. His lips pressed to her neck as he shouted out the pleasure of his own orgasm, his hips continuing to ram into her wet pussy with hard long thrusts that gave them endless pleasure.

In that moment, he realized that, he, Logan Mitchell was in love with Nicolette Chandler.

"Logan…. Dammit, Logan." she cried out clinging to him with strength, screaming on his shoulder. "I-I love you!" She wailed, her heels digging into his ass. "So much."

Still intimately connected deep inside Cole's body, he wrapped his arms about her small frame and gently held her close. "I know, baby. Me, too."

Stifling a yawn, as exhaustion clouded at him now that he'd released, hard, Logan forced himself to open his eyes open, to explain why he'd do what he did, but no matter how he tried, he found himself fighting to not lose his consciousness. "Please. Please let me stay." He asked, beginning to mumble and stumble on his words. "I'll explain everything tomorrow."

Under him, he felt Cole breath in deep. "Until tomorrow," she said as she felt him gently pull out of her. Later, he was spooning her.

He let out a sigh of relief, tucking her against his chest and under his chin. "I love you too, Cole. _Very, very_ much."

Cole woke up that next early morning to the sensation of something liquid, soft and warm lapping between her legs, and reached out with instinct, her hands coming in contact with soft, brown hair. As if she'd never stopped dreaming, the world slipped away from her consciousness, and there was nothing but the rapture as she writhed under Draco's expert lips and tongue as he ate her out with intensity. Heart leaping into her mouth, she cried out his name with her release a moment later.

Cole watched with lusty interest as Logan rose above her, his weight supported on his palms, and entered her gently. The feel of his solid, hot flesh slowly parting her, making them into one connected being, moved her heart once again and she sighed with passion, tilting her head back on the pillow. "Logan….." she whispered in pure ecstasy.

He watched her face intently as he moved, teasing her towards her second release by describing for her how she felt around him, how beautiful she was, how he loved watching her come undone like this, and how much loved her. Crying out as an orgasm crept on her, melting her inside and out, he joined her seconds later, calling out for her as his life-giving seed spilled inside of her.

Her closed eyes flashed open when she realized that Logan didn't seem to wear a condom or anything from last night and right this moment.

He saw the fear in her eyes. He slightly chuckled. "Do you know how hard it is to make you swallow a pill while you're knocked out?" he explained pulling out of her with a groan, he spooned her at her side, caressing her arm with his hand, nuzzling her throat with his nose and lips.

Hateful reality reared its ugly head again, making their dreamy state dissolve away until only the cold, hard truth remained behind to ruin the moment. "You promised you'd explain to me why you decided to high jack my plans for the night." Cole said as he sighed out onto her shoulder.

"Please. Please, make me stay with you at least a day. And I'll tell you the whole story." Logan said, leaving a trail of soft butterfly kisses at the back of her neck.

She paused for a few moments. Thinking about it, she considered. "Fine." He sighed in relief with her decision. "But," she said as she rudely interrupted his inner happy dance. "Only _one_ day."

He also sighed in disappointment. "Fine, only a day. But, promise me that you'll give me this one day to show you how much I love you. One day of showing you how much I love you. I'll make you believe by the end of the day. I swear I will." He said possessively wrapping an arm about her small waist. "_You will be mine_."

"Oh, trust me, Mitchell, you sound more of possessive than loving." Cole chuckled as he did the same.

He shrugged from behind her. "I'm competitive if you haven't noticed yet."

Cole just nodded in response. She was thinking quite deeply. She wanted to believe Logan but some part of her, at the back of her brain, told her that she couldn't trust him to do that. She wouldn't trust him with her heart just yet. Plus, he had another day to prove himself didn't her?

Logan noticed her silent state and knew she was thinking about something that must've been important to her. "What are you thinking about?" he said as rested his chin at the crook of her neck.

"Nothing." Cole answered him dryly.

They decided that they just wanted to be alone with each other for the rest of the day. No interferences, just them. It took a while before they could think about somewhere decent. Cole's beach house. It was the perfect place. Cole explained that her parents took her there as a child when they wanted to have these "Family day" like thing. The thought made Logan chuckle which got him a well deserved slap on the chest. It was just here in LA, too. Just a thirty minute drive from her house.

"Okay, so beach house it is then." Logan said as he sat up in bed. Yes, apparently they did all their planning _still_ in bed, with their messed up state.

"Okay then. You call the guys that we won't be in the studio today while I'll…. You haven't explained to me why the guys were acting so creepy last night though." Cole said as she sat up, pulling the sheets over her chest.

"I asked help from them. They know the truth. They know pretty much everything about all this." He explained with a sheepish look on his face.

"You what?" she screamed in surprise. "They know about everything? About the deal?"

He looked at her shocked face and slightly chuckled. "Yes. They're my best buds. I'd trust them with anything." He said assuring her, until he scrunched his nose. "Wait, no. I take that back, I don't trust them with everything."

She chuckled at him with her shocked features finally softening. "I don't know why I don't stay mad or irritated with you." She said as she slammed herself back on the bed.

"Well that's because I'm perfect." He said as he lay back down next to her, wrapping his arm around her.

There was a moment of silence between the two of them.

"You wanna take a bath?" Logan asked her, finally, breaking the silence.

"Shower." Cole replied.

"Shower sex?" Logan said, grinning as Cole faced him with the same Cheshire cat smile.

After Logan fucked her senseless against the wall with the hot shower water pouring on them while Cole was in a frenzy; they finally got changed, trying to stop having sex like bunnies unless they wanted to go to the beach house. They even considered trashing their plans and fuck each other 'till the world ends.

Cole changed into a dark blue, halter, sundress with gladiator sandals. As for Logan, he wore what he was wearing last night, a button up shirt and his usual jeans and Vans.

They arrived at the Palm Woods later, hand in hand, to pick up Logan's stuff for the day, Cole's legs still wobbly from their earlier events making Logan chuckle.

There were a lot of questions from the boys about what happened, how was it, did it go well. Their questions only making the two laugh as they didn't even answer.

Soon, they were out of the Palm Woods, leaving three confused boys, and driving to Cole's house.

They, eventually, got to Cole's beach house just before lunch. Cole showed the stunned Logan around her house, giving him a small tour of where she'd visit once in a while. She told him that she loved it here. It was quite and serene. It was a perfect place to think. Only thing you'd hear here was the waves clashing and the winds breeze. No more than that.

As soon as Cole and Logan took enough steps into her room, he closed the door behind him, threw their bags aside and was on Cole in an instant, kissing her as if he was feasting on his favorite food. There was a dark look in his eyes that made Cole shiver as he dragged her to the bed, tearing at her clothing. For her part, she was to shocked to protest, and honestly, she'd actually wanted this.

With her partially ripped panties dangling off one of her ankles and her dress ridden up around her waist, he parted her legs, lined up against her sopping core and slammed his heavy, dripping cock between her folds, entering her with a force that scooted her back several inches. Pounding me into my soft bed, he kissed me drastically. Going with what was happening, she gave as good as she got, thrusting her hips up to meet his, letting him crash her clit several times.

She bit his bottom lip as she felt her orgasm coming on. Screaming their muffled names into each other's mouth's, they came.

They lay in bed with him still deep inside her, panting in each others' mouths.

"No lunch?" she asked against his lips as he rammed his thick member into her one more time.

"We have plans, remember? You _don't_ want to miss it" He told her with a huskily tone of voice.

"What the hell is this?" they heard an angry voice from the door.

_Holy Hell….._

_TADA!_

_And that, my friends, is another cliff-hanger._

**_I'M SORRY FOR THE TYPOS! I JUST PULLED THIS TOGETHER IN A HURRY, YOU SEE…._**

_Oh, and just so you know, parts of these were re-writes of stories in that I loved._

_Tune in next time for…*Drum roll*…Friends With Benefits chapter 7 _

_Review…. :DDDD _


	7. I believe you

_Okay! So, first things first; I am FUCKING sorry for the late update! It's just that it's really busy here. I mean with all the homework and the preparations for our exams and for the school programs and all that to prepare for! It's shit! I can't even get descent sleep anymore. Fuck it._

_But, anyways, I'd like to thank these awe-fucking-some people for reviewing:_

**Chyz**

**Anon T**

**Crissy**

**Ravenwashere**

**Logan's Honey Pie**

_Thanks for reviewing you guys!_

_A/N: Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you that I'll be doing that **X~~~~~~X **thing again. So if you see: **X~~~~~~X** then it means that the POV changes from Cole's to no one's. Okay? Okay._

_ONTO THE STORY!_

* * *

><p><em>What you got boy is hard to find<br>I think about it all the time  
>I'm all strung out, my heart is fried<br>I just can't get you off my mind_

_Because your love your love your love is my drug  
>Your love your love your love<br>I said your love your love your love is my drug  
>Your love your love your love<em>

_-Your Love Is My Drug by Ke$ha_

* * *

><p><strong>Friends With Benefits<strong>

**Chapter seven**

* * *

><p><em>"What the hell is this?" they heard an angry voice from the door.<em>

We looked to the newly opened door to see none other than my best f_ucking_ friend and his boyfriend at the door both topless, lips puffed and red, and wide-eyed.

It only took me a few moments to realize what was happening. I yelped in surprise as I pushed Logan out and off of me, which, by the way, was really annoying considering I wanted another round... then another… then another. I scrambled for the sheets before I pulled it over the both of us.

"Get out of here would you!"I practically screamed from under the sheets, where my face was slowly turning crimson from embarrassment and from anger.

I heard mumbles and shuffling before I heard the door shut with a click.

I poked my head out to see Logan just slightly flushed and looking at the door where the two cock blockers exited from.

"Well that was weird." Logan said casually as if our best friends didn't catch him _in_ me.

I groaned in agreement as I hid myself back into the sheets. But how could he even casually talk as if what happened hadn't happened.

As if he read my mind, he pulled the duvet back off of my face and I saw his face with a sweet smile plastered to it. "I'll go down and sort it out with them. You stay here and process what happened." With that said, he leaned down and gave me a peck on the lips before he got up, affixed his jeans, pulled his shirt on and was out the door.

I sat there with my dress still ridden up to my waist and my panties still at my ankle. I didn't bother to fix myself, I was still too surprised and embarrassed that Ryan and James barged in on me and Logan having sex, well, after having sex, but I'm pretty sure we still would've continued.

I waited there for minutes while thinking about what happened when Logan walked in, closing the door behind him, with a sinister smile on his face.

"What'd they say?" I asked.

I didn't get an answer. Instead, he stalked toward me with dark eyes.

"Logan?" I called out.

Still no answer.

He crawled onto the bed then atop of me. He looked down at me with lusty eyes that made me shiver as he gazed at me. I opened my mouth to say something, but instead, Logan captured my lips in a hard, bruising, searing but passionate kiss. I moaned out as he pushed his tongue past my lips, memorizing every inch of my mouth. I clamped my hands to his hair as he explored my mouth expertly.

Our lack of our oxygen caused us to pull away from each other. But that didn't stop him. Before I could catch my breath, his lips were on mine again, viciously tugging on my clothes. I immediately imitated him and started ripping him free of his clothes too. Soon, we were both bare to each other, our hands all over each other.

Forget about Ryan and James. I'd know about that later. Right now, I'm focusing on the fact that I'm about to be screwed.

With one hard thrust, he was in me. I moaned loudly as he mercilessly pounded into my wet channel, his groans matching mine. We marked each other with animalistic bites and scratches as he thrust hard and fast into me. Fast, furious, vicious, animalistic, rough, wild were words you _could_ use to describe our sex, yet, you could also describe it as loving, passionate, promising, _and true_. And did I love it!

I felt my climax coming on as Logan thrust into that spot in me. I dug my nails into his shoulders as the wave of pleasure washed over me.

"Again." I commanded him.

With that said, Logan's thrust hit that exact spot over and over again. I screamed his name to the roof as I clenched around him and my orgasm hit _hard_. He came no less than two minutes with me as he crashed his lips down to mine in a rough kiss.

We were left panting, him still in me and my limbs still wrapped around him. I unwrapped my limbs from him as he pulled out of me with a groan, spooning me at my side.

"They said they had plans of screwing each other too." Logan said in between pants.

"Huh." I simply said as I panted along with him. I'm not really surprised at what he said. I gave Ryan a key to this house when I thought he'd want to go here to relax. And the fact that Logan also told me that James loved sex.

* * *

><p>We had lunch at some point after we fixed ourselves; I didn't know Logan could even cook.<p>

The rest of the day was great. Like he said it was just us, no one else. It was one of the best days of my life. It wasn't like any other. But it was already afternoon; his time was almost up. I frowned at the thought. I didn't want today to end. I wish it wouldn't. But I do have a choice. Do I trust him already?

"Check mate." Logan said, interrupting my thoughts as he defeated me. "Okay so that's two out of three. Care for another game?"

I just gave him a weak smile before I stood up and extended my hand to him. "I haven't gave you a full tour of this place yet." I quietly murmured. I have to find a distraction from what I'm thinking.

With a happy face, he took my hand and I dragged him out of the room to show him what this place was like.

Every room in the house was lavishly decorated with great care and style. The billiards room smelled faintly of sweet clove cigarettes and contained a standard, tournament-sized pool table, complete with trappings (if a person were so inclined to game). There was even a formal sitting room that had furniture from the Regency and Victorian eras including a pianoforte in one corner. There was an indoor pool as well as an outdoor pool (a thing about my family is that we like water so my father had pools), a study with a vast library, a warm, rustic kitchen, several guest bedrooms and bathrooms (for when dad had guests of business partners come here instead of the house), and a drawing room with a large, stone hearth.

It seemed more of a fancy mansion than it was of a beach house. Even for me it was. And I owned the place.

Outside was beautiful. It was a bit nippy, and on the horizon, the clouds were dark with a coming rain, but at the moment, the sun was shining and the beach surface was glittering diamond and sapphire. They stopped at the edging wall of the property overlooking the water and simply stared out over the uncomplicated beauty before them, taking it in silence. Inhaling deeply, Logan seemed to have noted that the air here smelled clean. Even I noticed the lingering light perfume of palm trees and late-blooming rhododendrons on the breeze.

Logan's arms came around me, holding me tenderly back into him again. "I love it here. The water calms me," he confessed, his voice muted so as to not disturb the relaxed atmosphere.

"Did you know that my family would invite Ryan's for a few days during the summer sometimes, and we'd stay here, swimming, picnicking having fires at night? I inherited this place from my parents when they died, I was just seventeen." I said in grimace. I miss my parents, but apparently, I won't be able to see them. A fat tear ran down my face at the thought. I simply shrugged the thought away for now. "So now it's mine to do with what I want – a little escape from the world, if I needs it." I explained to Logan.

"If you don't mind me asking, what did happen your parent?" Logan asked as he turned me to face him.

I sighed heavily. I didn't like talking about my parents.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to you know." He quickly added.

"It's fine. I'll tell you." I said with a small smile. "I was just seventeen when I died. I was too young. They were driving home with Ryan's parents in the car. They had dinner to celebrate the anniversary of their marriage, both my and Ryan's parents married on the same day. My dad was driving when there was this car that was out of control. Dad tried to dodge it, or at least that was what the police concluded and told me, but failed. Turns out, the guy driving the other car was heavily drunk. He was arrested and sent to jail. As far as I know he was really sorry for what he's done. But God knows what the truth to that was."

I strangled sob left my lips as Logan pulled me closer to him. I loved my parents. But now, they're gone.

"Shhhh." Logan lulled. "It's okay. I'm here."

**_X~~~~~~X_**

"Let's go back inside," he offered. "It's getting cooler out. A storm's coming in."

There wasn't any need for words. They both understood this was where he would probably say goodbye or be with her by her decision as he undressed her first, then himself, removing each piece slowly, revealing their bodies with slow purpose. His eyes and fingers touched every part of her, memorizing each curve, every crevice. Wanting to do something different, she dropped to her knees, taking his beautiful, erect length between her lips and letting him teach her how to enjoy this act.

Licking his hot, steely flesh, tasting his salty-sweet flavor on her tongue, looking up shyly to spy him watching her intently, feeling his fingers caress her cheeks and run through her hair, he gently swayed into her mouth at a rhythm she could follow. Taking her fingers off his hip, she brought them below to gently handle his sack, right at the spot on him that drove him wild just underneath, and then he was moaning, his breathing kicking up and the grip on her tightened a bit. When he finally released, he coaxed her to swallow his semen, to breathe through her nose, and she did.

The look on his face as he helped her back to her feet and held her close was of tender poignancy. Cupping her cheeks, he kissed her, letting his tongue sweep through her mouth, tasting the residual of himself at the same time. "I love you," he reiterated, his big body shuddering. "Thank you, baby."

After that, he spent the next hour seeing to her pleasure, bringing her twice with his mouth and hands before leisurely adoring her breasts, spending time touching her intimately.

"Well, you're vicious." She squealed in surprise, as he swooped in to begin ravenously eating at her mouth, apparently in the same state of arousal as she was.

"Uh-huh," he nodded, already hard and poised at her entrance. With a quick jerk of his hips, he was in her, working through her swollen, saturated body. Another and he was buried to the hilt. They both gasped, and like panting animals, they banged each other about hard and fast and reckless.

"You like me fucking you?" he demanded as he lifted her legs onto his shoulders and went at her deep, relentless. "Say it."

Cole nodded, swamped by the desire that screamed along her every cell. The craving was undeniable, coupling with her natural need for him, burning her hot and utterly out of control. "Yes, _yes!_" she all but screamed as he pumped into her with strong, quick strokes. "Take me! Fuck me hard!"

He gave her everything she asked for and then some. They switched positions several times, and he taught her every lesson he knew, coming into her again and again – from behind, underneath her writhing form, looming over her, spooning. He took her in every way, once more laying his claim upon her body and heart – her very soul. She begged and pleaded with him not to stop, and he gave until she swore his heart should burst from the effort. They kissed and sucked and bit and scratched and rode each other urgently, frantically for hours.

Somewhere in the house, a clock rang out four times, and the storm fiercely rolled over the house a moment or two later, the rain slanting against the windows with loud splattering that lulled the senses.

Cole lay bruised and sore upon her bed, her arms folded under her head, her tummy pressed to the coverlet, her legs spread wantonly open, utterly limp. Yet, despite her level of tiredness, her body continued to be caught in the frenzy of pleasure from the excitement laid upon it, so when Logan moved to take her again – this time, in that 'favorite' position he'd love using, parting her folds and joining them, while he leaned over her on his palms and whispered naughty things in her ear – she made no protest. Very soon, to her surprise, his words combined with the skilled, methodical drive of his body to get her juices flowing again, and in no time, she was moaning right along with him.

"Say you're mine," he finally required of her, asserting his domination, no longer asking for her capitulation, but taking what he wanted, as he was used to doing. "I'm _not_ letting you go, so say it! Tell me you'll stay with me."

She shook her head, reaching for her dogged resolution not to give in to this, reminding herself again that she would not be any man's shadowy mistress. "No, no… you _promised_ that it would only be today."

He kissed her cheek and spoke very assuredly in her ear. "I said no such thing, baby." Thrusting into her in just the right way, he brought her to the edge again, and immediately backed off, slowing down. "I said that _you_ promise me you would _allow_ me. I didn't say that it would have to be just today. I have no intention of walking away from this."

"Stop this, Logan," she demanded, turning her head and looking him in the eye. "No more. I can't take anymore!"

He never stopped his thrusting, staring at her with earnest consideration. "Say you'll be mine."

"No. I won't." she countered angrily.

His face was tightly controlled as he continued to relentlessly surge into her. "Come for me." Sitting back on his haunches, he hauled her up, grabbing her hips and pounded into her at the perfect angle. "Come on, Chandler… let go."

She fought it, she really did, but lust became a thundering magic through her veins, and his strokes were perfectly timed, with just the right pressure. "Gods, _I hate you, Mitchell!_" she wailed as she orgasm-ed again, her hands clenched into the blanket under them, despising herself at the same moment for wanting so desperately to just say, "yes" to his proposition instead.

"That's it, baby," he cajoled, never letting up, riding out her climax. "Feels so good what I can do to you, doesn't it?" His grip on her waist tightened. "You do it to me, too." With a final shove, he released into her with a hoarse shout.

The effects of the time-delayed passion spell finally wore off, and Logan pulled out of her, spooning behind her. Sweaty and tired, her limbs shaking as uncontrollably as her heart, Cole merely lay compliant in his arms as he held her tightly against him.

He sighed and kissed her neck. "I'm still waiting for that answer Chandler."

Apparently his words fell on deaf ears. Cole was already asleep.

He just lightly chuckled at her and fell asleep with her.

* * *

><p>He woke up the next morning, <em>thankfully<em>, she was still there. He lay down behind her, the next morning, pressed up against her backside. He looked across the room.

"_Oh, memories._" He thought to himself with a smirk. But that smirk quickly faded when he realized that she still had to make decision. Oh, how he wished it didn't have to be this _fucking_ hard.

He looked down at Cole. She was beautiful with her disheveled state. Her mahogany locks splayed about, but not blocking her rounded face. Her tempting plump lips slightly parted as huffs of breaths came out of it. He smiled. If she'd say "yes", this beauty would be all his.

If she'd say "no"… His smile dropped. It would be Hell for him.

He'd better enjoy the last of her while he can right now.

His dick throbbed against her warm back, and the devil in him nudged rather blatantly, reminding him of her screaming his name as he'd rammed into her over and over, how they'd actually _moved the freakin' bed _with their fucking…

He lifted her right leg up slightly and began teasing her entrance with the tip of his penis. She moaned and squirmed in her slumber, but very quickly, her body reacted whether she willed it to or no. Coating his length with her juices, he eased himself up and inside of her again carefully. She moaned, but still didn't open her eyes. Nor did her breathing change. He wondered if she thought this was a wet dream.

As he leaned over and kissed her neck, he reached around her hip and began stroking her clit in circles. Gently and oh, so slowly, he thrust in and out of her. It hadn't been a dream, thank God. For a moment upon waking, he'd felt that disappointment that had previously accompanied such nighttime journeys through his subconscious, but she was here with him now, her body surrounded him again, and he had made love to her last night, and it had been mind-blowing. "I love you," he hummed against the skin of her throat. "So much, Cole. I've never loved any girl before. Just you." He leaned up on his elbow and bent to speak directly into her ear. "Stay with me. Don't leave me. Be mine."

"I-I won't," she whispered-stammered and her eyelids fluttered open. "I won't leave." She turned her head slightly and smiled up at him sleepily. "Mmmm… That feels good."

He blinked, having been taken completely off-guard. He hadn't actually realized she'd woken up until she spoke. But the realization of what she'd said dawned over him and his thrusts stopped. Now he was overwhelmed. She said she won't leave him. Was he dreaming? "You won't?"

She blinked away her doze and smiled at him. "No I won't. I've made my decision last night. Now, please, keep moving."

He gave a goofy, confused smile as he started moving inside her again making her moan. "I thought you passed out before I did." He said confused.

She reached back with her right hand and touched his cheek. "Last night, I was just silent, _oh_, I wasn't sleeping yet. But I didn't, _oh yes_, sleep yet. It was everything,_ harder_, you, _faster_, promised me. You gave it, _uuuuuuh_, everything to make me_, mmmmmhmm,_ believe you and I did. " she explained in between moans with a smile.

They stared at each other in silence for a dozen heartbeats as his hips continued to move rhythmically in and out of her tight, little snatch. He leaned his face into her palm and kissed it. He then turned and attacked her neck with sucking kisses as his fingers went to work between her legs again. "So this means…"

"Exactly."

* * *

><p><strong><em>TO BE CONTINUED...<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bwhahahahahaha! <em>**

_Cliff hanger!_

_She believes him! Good for Logan!_

_Stay tuned for chapter 8 folks!_

_**_The smut is__ a rewrite of a Harry Potter fic I found! So BIG, BIG thanks to thanks to the writer of that fic!_**_

_**_I'm working on another story._**___Just wanted to tell you! So stay tuned for it._**_  
><em>**_

_Guys, I'm sorry for the delay and the short chapter. I honestly and completely just pulled this together and I feel like shit doing so. Please bear with me on this. I've been too busy to do anything lately. With the exams and **ugh!**_

_**I might not be able to update chapter 8 properly too! God knows when all this shit is gonna stop. I might not even update for a month! Help me! If there is anyone who wants to help me with this fic, just PM me about it and give me ideas! IT WOULD BE A BIG HELP! I hope you don't abandon me!**_

**_ Reviews make me uber happy :D_**


	8. I'M A BITCH BUT THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT

**Okay, so hi! **

**Look, i know I haven't updated in a fucking year or more than it, so you can beat and hate the shit out of me and I would understand it.**

**I have way to many reasons so I won't start ranting about it.**

**Now, I know that this story has probably lost all it's hits and I'm okay with that.**

**But!**

**For all those amazing people who have stuck to it I'd like to call out to ya'll.**

**Because I'm putting this fanfic up for adoption. Which means I'll be giving this to someone else so they could continue to write the story since most of you think the way I left it still has way too much questions left to answer.**

**All you have to do is PM me and give me a short continuation of the last chapter. And then tell me what are your plans for the story. And we have things to discuss.**

**I think I'll give it about 3-7 days for someone to PM me. If no one PM's me after 7 days I probably might delete the story. **

**I'll sort out the plans with whoever (or if there will be) the new writer is. **

**Again, I'm so so so sorry for all those people who have waited and if you did give up on it I understand. **

**So here goes. Starting now until the next seven days, I hope someone will contact me.**

**I love you all. xx**


End file.
